


Ценный ресурс

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: После смерти отца Кита Кролия забирает сына в Клинки. Но когда происходит облава на базу, и Кита, и ее арестовывают. Кита продают в заведение, куда вскоре наведывается Лотор, который собирает по всей вселенной полукровок, которые могут быть ему полезны.





	Ценный ресурс

Станция располагалась на орбите. Кружилась вокруг принадлежавшей галра колонии, поэтому была чем-то вроде зоны беззакония. Все, что у галра было запрещено или порицалось, тут процветало так, словно выброшенный в космос шарообразный притон был другой планетой. 

Играла фоновая музыка, почти все пространство было разделено на коридорчики — небольшие, чтобы гости не видели друг друга. Тут ни у кого не спрашивали ничего, кроме денег — ни званий, ни имен. Других клиентов и правда не было видно. Из коридора уходили несколько ответвлений. Иногда, будто декорациями, были выставлены существа в подсвеченных капсулах: то ли живые, то ли голограммы, представлявшие спектр развлечений. А может, невостребованный товар, который заморозкой старались сохранить до покупателя. Тут были представлены самые экзотические расы: некоторые были по галрийским меркам красивые, другие больше походили на животных, и у них даже пол не считывался. 

— Мы знаем, как вам нравятся подобные экземпляры. Говорят, у вас собственный гарем из таких, — распинался сопровождающий. Лотор подозревал, что проводить его вышел сам хозяин этого балагана. От этого места мутило, от собственной роли и вовсе блевать хотелось. 

— Гарем?.. Ну, можно сказать и так. Только не в их присутствии. 

— Значит, правда? Вы окружили себя гибридами? Только, боюсь, этот экземпляр мужского пола. Но прекрасен по меркам своей расы, как девушка. 

— Пол не имеет значения, — говоря это, Лотор проводил взглядом очередное существо, которое занимало всю колбу и больше напоминало желе. Кажется, они дошли до зала фетишистов. Возможно, сюда его вели потому, что в крыло мало кто заходил. Лотор продолжал надеяться, что впереди его не ждало нечто подобное тому, что спало в колбах. — Я слышал, что оно наполовину галра. А вторая раса? 

— Какая-то далекая с задворок цивилизации. Наша империя туда еще не добралась. 

— Видимо, добралась, раз уже появились гибриды. 

— Нет, галра была его мать. А отец из примитивной расы. Но его мать была предательницей. Щенка перевоспитывать уже поздно, и его подарили нам. О, поверьте, он чист. Я специально берег его для вас.  
«Чтобы продать подороже,» — мысленно огрызнулся Лотор. Больше всего хотелось разнести тут все, в том числе эти колбы, а начать с рожи сопровождающего. Но Лотор не смог бы найти в этом лабиринте того, кого приготовили специально для него.

— Если узнаю, что ты соврал, то… оплачу только треть от того, что ты запросил. 

— Только если этот поганец попробует вам соврать. Так что не слушайте его. В конце концов, он тут не для того, чтобы разговаривать. 

Они остановились, и сначала Лотор даже не понял — зачем. Они стояли у пустой стены, тут не было даже колбы, из которой теоретически могли бы достать «заказ» принца. А потом в стене появились контуры фиолетового прямоугольника, его перечеркнуло такой же линией, и открылся темный провал. 

— Гибрид немного агрессивен, поэтому для вас его обездвижили. Наслаждайтесь, и пусть это будет вашим лучшим воспоминанием. 

Лотор вошел в темноту комнаты, и двери за ним плавно закрылись, словно были фанерными. Вместо полноценного света зажегся неоновым полумрак. Кровать, большая и выглядевшая как огромная красная подушка, стояла прямо напротив двери, но пуста. По стенам ползли полосы света, создавая ощущение, что это место находилось под водой. Лотор спешил, двинулся прямо к кровати, решив, что тот, кого ему так рекламировали, под покрывалом. Успел заметить, что в изголовье встроены кандалы, и сейчас они были открыты. 

И вот догадавшись о том, что случилось, обернуться уже не успел — что-то обрушилось на затылок, зацепило и лопатки со спиной. Лотор рухнул на пол, извернулся, чтобы оказаться лицом к противнику, пинком отбросил нападавшего. 

Лотор мог просто позвать на помощь, и гибрида бы скрутили, снова приковали к кровати и вкололи бы что-нибудь еще, чтобы не сопротивлялся так. Но тут взыграла гордость — Лотор был выше на две головы и шире в плечах, он мог справиться с мальчишкой из какой-то примитивной расы. 

Лотор успел подняться, прежде чем на него бросились снова. У гибрида было лезвие, которое неприятно дернуло ладонь, взрезало кожу на руке до локтя. Но противник пытался добраться до горла, поэтому рану Лотор решил считать царапиной. Отвел руку гибрида, приготовился изящно перехватить ее в захват… и получил подлый удар коленом в живот. Принца сложило пополам от боли, и когда на него напали снова, он смог только откатиться, но уперся спиной в кровать. 

Лезвие проскользнуло около глаз, прежде чем Лотор откинул голову и снова пнул, на этот раз тоже в живот. Но гибрид оказался слабее галра — он упал и теперь, кажется, задыхался. Пытался вдохнуть, но только громко хрипел. Оскалившись, Лотор поднял его за шкирку, посадил на кровать и перехватил волосы над лбом, заставил смотреть на себя. 

— Знаешь, кто я? — спросил Лотор, довольно улыбаясь. Лезвие лежало у его ноги — блестящее, острое, но небольшое. Где только достал такое? Гибрид прикусил губу, но не ответил. Он выглядел напряженным — ждал, когда Лотор попытается приблизиться снова. — Твой спаситель. Я пришел дать тебе выбор — работать со мной или сгнить тут. Работать тут, — прибавил Лотор. — Поэтому закончим то, зачем я сюда пришел. 

— Что значит работать с тобой? — по-галрийски спросил гибрид, все еще готовый драться, но Лотор держал дистанцию. 

— Не то же самое, что работать здесь. У меня что-то вроде своего боевого отряда. И я хочу забрать тебя в него. 

— И как ты сможешь меня забрать? Тебе не позволят. 

— О, поверь, мне все позволят, вопрос лишь в деньгах. У тебя их нет, а у меня есть и деньги, и авторитет. Я вытаскиваю тебя отсюда, а ты становишься мне верным и… 

— Я не буду работать на галра! — перебил гибрид. Это было интересно; Лотор решил поиграть, заговорил тише: 

— Ты же сгниешь тут. Мне сказали, что до меня тебя не трогали. Даже если я ничего тебе не сделаю — теперь к тебе повалят посетители. И, в конце концов, твоя мать была галра. 

— Она делала все, чтобы помешать империи. 

— И именно поэтому ты тут, — легко согласился Лотор, отпуская его волосы, и парень забрался с ногами на кровать. Было видно, что ему неловко, даже теперь, от того наряда, в который его впихнули — черные короткие шорты и облегающая майка с высоким горлом, но без рукавов. — Кажется, тебя совсем не кормят… или ты еще не вырос? 

Поздно. Гибрид закрылся, теперь только смотрел хищно, ловил каждое движение. Он видел, куда упало лезвие, и теперь посматривал туда с каким-то беспокойством. Словно боялся, что Лотор заберет последнее оружие с собой. Играть дальше не имело смысла. 

— Я воюю против галра, — Лотор указал на уши и на разрез глаз. — Как видишь, я сам полукровка. Ты знаешь, что галра думают о полукровках… 

— Как я могу тебе верить? 

— Если это не так, то, уверен, ты всегда найдешь способ сбежать, — ответил Лотор. — Но, посмотрев на тебя, я убедился в том, что хочу тебя забрать. 

Должно быть, если бы его встретило запуганное существо, привязанное к кровати, Лотор бы просто развернулся и вышел. Сказал бы, что такие не в его вкусе, и было бы совершенно плевать, что с гибридом будет дальше. Но этот ему нравился, и Лотор хотел его в свою коллекцию так сильно, что мог бы забрать и насильно, если бы тот продолжал отпираться. 

— Мне не придется спать с тобой? 

Прозвучало почти обидно, Лотор неопределенно пожал плечом: 

— По желанию. Как твое имя? 

— Кит. 

— Они убили твою маму, Кит?.. И мою тоже. Поверь мне, в ненависти к галра мы с тобой еще посоревнуемся. Но эта ненависть не должна пропадать зря, тут, — Лотор кивнул на кандалы. — Так что, ты пойдешь со мной?  
Видно было, как гибриду не хотелось отвечать. Из-за размеров или из-за расы он выглядел совсем маленьким, ребенком, и чем больше Лотор вглядывался, тем меньше ему хотелось спать с этим мальчишкой. А вот галрийские офицеры не побрезговали бы, они любили расы, которые были меньше и слабее.  
Не поднимая глаз от лезвия, нехотя, Кит согласился: 

— Да. 

— Чудно, — кивнул Лотор, снял с себя плащ, который должен был спрятать его от других посетителей, и накрыл им Кита. — Подожди меня тут, пока я утрясу финансовый вопрос. Я оставлю тебе твое… оружие. И если зайдет кто-то, кроме меня, то можешь обороняться. Я скажу, что я приказал. 

**Три земных года спустя.**

Обычно Лотор старался ошиваться по окраинным галактикам, где и разумных форм жизни было не так уж много, тем более галра. Здесь же галра собралось столько, сколько Кит за всю свою жизнь не видел в одном месте. К тому же все знали, как бои любил посещать сам Заркон. Но Лотор не рискнул бы появиться на представлении, куда пришел император, по крайней мере за это можно было не волноваться. 

Лотор шагал впереди, высоко подняв голову, за ним шаг в шаг следовали Кит и Акша. На них посматривали то осторожно, то с ехидством, то с искренним удивлением. Кит по глазам видел — они предвкушали, что на этот же бой явится Заркон и вышвырнет сына на орбиту, а его охрану — на арену. 

Кит отлично помнил тот момент, когда осознал, кто именно спас его. Когда его забрали со спутника, когда выделили место, Кит не задумывался о том, что у Лотора банально кроме денег была еще и власть, чтобы забирать себе все, что ему понравится. Когда Кит узнал, что Лотор — принц и сын Заркона, он снова попытался его убить. Его оттащили, бросили в изолятор. Лотор три дня упорно приходил и — рассказывал, рассказывал. Как его воспитывали, в каких условиях растили. Почему в итоге отец отказался от него, потом — о своей ненависти. Ни о чем не спрашивая, на третий день открыл изолятор, и Кит сделал вид, что ничего не случилось, продолжил так же служить принцу. 

— Он твоей расы, — со скучающим видом бросил Лотор, словно это ничего не значило. Только слегка обернулся к Киту, чтобы тот понимал — речь идет о нём. Кит сжал челюсти и кивнул, чтобы показать, что услышал. Лотор повернулся снова вперед, заговорил негромко, словно о чем-то незначительном: — Тебе будет проще найти с ним общий язык. Я уже договорился — меня пустят посмотреть на Чемпиона… вне арены. Ты же понимаешь, что я просто хочу показать ему тебя? 

Теперь Лотору не нужно было оборачиваться, да и этот бесконечный коридор закончился. Он вывел на обычные ряды, к остальным солдатам, и Лотор невозмутимо занял свободное место так, чтобы рядом сел Кит, и на ряд сзади, за ним и чуть левее — Акша. Остальные солдаты как-то без демонстрации, но все же отсели от опального принца. Лотор сделал вид, что не заметил. Улыбнулся, глядя на арену, заговорил: 

— О, я бы с радостью поучаствовал в этом цирке. Отец — идиот, бросает на арену слабых пленников против сильных солдат галра. Просто чтобы показать превосходство расы. Но разве это интересно? И Чемпиону тоже недолго осталось. Был бы он галра — другое дело, но он землянин. Отец не потерпит долго побед землянина. Мне кажется, он и сейчас не останавливает его только для того, чтобы окончательная победа галра была неоспоримой. Знаешь что?.. Я видел, они готовят Сендака. Этот идиот позволил лишить себя руки. Словно без протеза ему нечего противопоставить Землянину. Цирк. 

Кто-то из офицеров, сидевший на ряд ниже впереди принца, развернулся что-то сказать, но наткнулся на взгляды Кита и Аши. Лотор продолжал смотреть на подготовку арены. Киту ситуация не нравилась — вполне могла завязаться драка, и тогда на них бросились бы галра с трибун. Лотора они, конечно, убивать бы побоялись, а вот его генералов — запросто. 

Представление началось так вовремя, что Кит начал думать, не специально ли Лотор так подгадал. А впрочем, принц любил ходить по краю. 

— Который из них Чемпион? — наклонившись, спросила Акша. Лотор только слегка кивнул в сторону клетки. Улыбался он так, словно Чемпион уже принадлежал ему, оставалось только бумаги подписать и расплатиться, а ведь это было не так. Кит сначала рассмотрел гладиатора из галра, что тяжело шел к центру арены, подтягивая за собой длинный хвост, казавшийся чужеродным существом, подергивающимся от того, что кто-то смел прерывать его покой и тащить мордой по песку. А потом Кит перевел взгляд на противника, и сначала человек показался ему маленьким в сравнении с этой громадиной. Но Кит прикинул — Чемпион по земным меркам был довольно сильный и здоровый, выше Кита. А вот своему врагу он был по плечо. Галра шел без оружия, у Чемпиона же с собой был меч, выглядевший так, словно его, особо не стараясь, вырезали из куска старого борта. 

Самым ярким воспоминанием Кита о Земле был отец. Чемпион был так похож на него: волевым подбородком, крупным телосложением, ростом, — что на долю секунды Киту показалось, будто именно отец вышел с ржавым мечом против монстра. Кит подумал: «Неужели все земляне настолько одинаковые? Но я помню других людей, и папа был особенным, что ли. Всегда казался самым сильным». 

Он не заметил, как в волнении подался вперед, словно так мог рассмотреть лучше, зато внимание на это обратил Лотор и тут же шутливо вслух заметил: 

— Смотрю, тебе нравится. 

Кит на секунду повернулся к нему и — снова к трибуне, даже не стал скрывать интереса, ответил честно:

— Я давно не видел землян. 

— И как тебе этот? 

— Хорош, — кивнул Кит, тут же поправился: — По земным меркам. Возможно, он принадлежал профессии, которую на Земле называют «Пожарной службой». Если что-то загорается, они приезжали тушить, вытаскивали людей из горящих зданий… — Кит говорил все медленнее, его захлестывали воспоминания. 

— Хм. Интересно, что же он собирался тушить в космосе?.. — фыркнул Лотор. Может, он хотел добавить и еще что-то, но галра наконец бросился на противника, перехватив свой хвост вместо оружия. На конце хвоста открылись четыре неровных, выщербленных шипа. Меч развалился от первого же удара, и Кит вздрогнул. Пронеслась мысль, что, возможно, именно в этот бой Заркон и решил слить любимчика публики. Но Чемпион даже не моргнул. Использовав бесполезный меч как щит, чтобы замедлить атаку, рукой перехватил один из шипов. Кулак засветился фиолетовым, шип начал заметно плавиться и быстро сломался. Когда противник попытался отступить, Чемпион бросил хвост на песок арены и наступил на его конец. Галра от этого споткнулся и упал, но сделал какое-то быстрое движение и сбросил хвост. Хотя тот и бился в конвульсиях теперь, не похоже было, что галра почувствовал хоть что-то от потери конечности. 

— Рука, — Лотор наклонился к Киту, чтобы шепотом рассказать ему. — Говорят, ее сделали друиды. Думаешь, взамен старой? Что он потерял настоящую в бою? О нет, они отрезали ему руку, а вместо нее пришили это оружие. Подозреваю, что у Заркона и ведьмы какой-то спор из-за него, иначе с чего ее друидам так стараться?  
Чемпион перехватил теперь хвост как оружие, размахнулся… сначала показалось, что он промахнулся, но кровь с хвоста кляксой упала на глаза противника. Пока тот оттирал глаза, Чемпион стремительным движением оказался напротив галра, избежав панических выпадов того, размахнулся и… прошил рукой грудь галра насквозь. Кит вздрогнул. Чемпион уже настолько плотно ассоциировался с отцом, что не верилось, что он может убить. И в то же время Кит был заворожен: силой, спокойствием, ведением боя. В каком-то незнакомом жесте Чемпион поднял два кулака вверх, один из которых теперь был в крови, и трибуны взорвались овациями.

Двое солдат выбежали, скрутили победителя и потащили к краю арены. Еще один уносил галра, и тот продолжал хрипеть и плеваться кровью. 

— Проигравших, если они выжили, используют в экспериментах друиды. Так что лучше бы ему умереть раньше, — Лотор поднялся. — Пойдем. Мы увидели все, что хотели. Остальное меня не интересует.  
Клетки гладиаторов больше напоминали зоомагазин: небольшие коробки в несколько рядов, за решеткой угадывались очертания обитателей. И виды здесь были представлены самые разнообразные, но клетки на всех выделялись одинаковые. 

Клетка Чемпиона стояла особняком и была чуть больше остальных. Но в то же время сам Чемпион был там скован надежнее других заключенных: цепь тянулась к шее, к запястьям.  
Охранник принял что-то от Лотора, вспомнил о каких-то неотложных делах и сбежал, оставив того общаться с гладиатором. 

— Добрый день, Чемпион. Мое имя Лотор, я один из… опальных военачальников, — принц стоял так, что закрывал собой Кита, будто подарок за спиной прятал. — Невероятно, но один из моих генералов тоже землянин. Ты очень заинтересовал его, и я решил, что можно позволить вам пообщаться. Ты не против? 

— Здесь? Еще один землянин? — удивился Чемпион, попытался заглянуть Лотору за спину, но цепь натянулась и не пустила. — Где вы его украли? 

Изящным движением Лотор поменялся с Китом — выпихнул его на передний план, сам остановился у него за спиной. И Кит почувствовал себя чуть ли не голым, и вместо того, чтобы сказать, как рад встрече, напустил на себя серьезный и раздраженный вид. 

— Меня… меня не украли. Я жил на Земле, потом меня забрала мама. 

— Потом его маму убили люди Заркона, — Лотор говорил шепотом, наклонившись к клетке. Землянин не смотрел на него, он внимательно изучал Кита. — А его самого, по вашим меркам подростка, продали… скажем, для увеселения.

Лицо Кита стало еще более непроницаемым. Наверняка со стороны он выглядел так, будто это землянин был виноват в его испорченной жизни.

— Но я решил, что он станет более полезным как один из моих солдат. А сегодня решил сделать ему подарок и дать пообщаться с другим землянином. 

Чемпион молчал, зато наконец снова взглянул на Лотора, потом на Кита, после этого, смягчившись, негромко представился: 

— Меня зовут Широ. 

С Кита тут же слетела напускная суровость, он протянул руку между прутьями (помнил по отцу, что именно так здоровались люди), заговорил поспешно: 

— Я Кит. Это был потрясающий бой. 

— Какое уж там, — Широ болезненно поморщился; снова зазвенели цепи, но руку он пожал — крепко, уверенно. Протянул, правда, живую. И тут же, словно решив испытать, повторил это уже с протезом. — Здесь должны быть еще два землянина. 

— Они не здесь, — покачал головой Лотор. Широ как-то погрустнел. Он по-прежнему держал руку Кита, рассматривал ее. 

— Вот как… кажется, я тоже отвык от вида землян. 

Это было почти невыносимо больно, смотреть на сильного, волевого человека, закованного в цепи, оставленного только как игрушку галра. Кит не отнимал своей руки, второй вцепился в прутья. 

— Я рад, что мы смогли увидеться, — наконец словно итог подвел Широ, но он смотрел без грусти. Словно и правда это был предел мечтаний — снова увидеть кого-то родного… и чувства Кита отзеркалились обратно, усилились. Кит понимал, что тут нельзя говорить об этом, но очень хотелось тут же, при землянине, спросить: «Разве мы не собираемся что-то предпринять, чтобы спасти его?»

— Не спеши себя хоронить, — едва слышно произнес Лотор, за плечо отодвинул Кита от клетки, заставив разжать рукопожатие. — Я не просто привел сюда Кита, чтобы он посмотрел на тебя, но и показал Кита тебе. Теперь ты знаешь, что ему можно будет доверять. Что он против Заркона. 

— Зачем мне это? — не понял Широ, нахмурившись. 

— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Лотор и поторопил Кита уходить, практически толкнул вперед. Возвращался охранник. Он кивнул принцу и занял свое место в общем зале, к клетке с Широ поближе. 

Вместо того, чтобы возвращаться на истребитель, Лотор привел Кита в другую комнату, где был грузный, но низкорослый галра с выпирающей нижней челюстью. Кажется, интересовался тот больше не принцем, а его охранником, осмотрел с головы до ног, как товар, и наконец недовольно фыркнул: 

— Выглядит хилым. 

— Он справится, — спокойно возразил Лотор. 

— Много не дам. 

— Это и не важно, мне только пристроить его. Чтобы под ногами не путался. 

— Смотри, захочешь выкупить — возьму втридорога, — улыбнулся галра. У Кита зачесались кулаки — хотелось и этому в челюсть заехать, и Лотора как следует приложить. Останавливало осознание того, что Лотор весь день пытался провернуть какой-то план. То, что Кита пристраивают к Широ поближе, было очень даже неплохо.

— Не захочу. Не волнуйся, он работящий. Просто я устал от мужской компании, хочу остаться единственным в женском окружении. Кит, иди сдай доспехи. Потом вернешься сюда, теперь ты обслуживающий персонал на арене.  
Кит не стал возражать. К истребителю его по-прежнему сопровождал Лотор, отстав только на несколько шагов. Как только они зашли внутрь и Кит стал снимать доспехи, Лотор закрыл корабль. Акша сидела в кресле пилота, положив ноги на пульт, но выглядела удивленной — она не понимала, зачем Кит раздевался. 

— Запоминай сразу. Мне нужен этот Чемпион. Я думаю, ты не будешь против ему помочь — я видел, как у тебя глаза горели, когда ты на него смотрел. Заркон создал себе символ собственного поражения, и я не позволю ему же этот символ загубить. Присмотри за ним. Я подам сигнал, когда вы сможете сбежать. И все подготовлю. Ты будешь его сопровождать, тебе он будет доверять. 

— А потом? 

— А потом Чемпион будет работать с нами. И вокруг нас сплотятся те, кому Заркон успел порядком надоесть. Потому что это будет не его никчемный сын, у которого непонятно что на уме, а Чемпион. Понимаешь? Мне нужен этот символ. 

— Почему ты не сказал сразу? — Кит остался в обтягивающем костюме, который был под доспехами. Лотор вернул коммуникатор на его руку, сам застегнул, пока объяснял: 

— Я не был уверен. Мне надо было посмотреть. Я не смог бы сначала сказать тебе, что хочу вытащить отсюда землянина, а потом, разочаровавшись, что передумал. 

Кит уже спешил. Переодевшись, он направился к еще закрытому выходу, но Лотор поймал его за запястье, почти попросил: 

— Не позволяй никому использовать тебя для чего-то низкого. Понял? Я «продал» тебя только как персонал. Уборка, чистка клеток, выбросить трупы, накормить зверинец. Если кто-то попытается еще и трахнуть тебя — бей в рожу, к черту план. 

— Да ладно, это никому и в башку не придет, — Кит почти вырвался, передернул плечами. В глаза Лотору он старался не смотреть, люк открыл сам и выбрался в ангар. 

— Кто-то продал любимую игрушку? — присвистнула Акша. — И теперь волнуется, что ее используют так, как не смог использовать бывший владелец?

Киту хотелось зайти к Широ сразу, как только он сошел обратно на станцию. Но его уже ждали. Долгое время гуманоид вдвое меньше него, но более плотный, показывал Киту технические помещения арены. Тараторил, кто из пленников и что ел, и Кит едва успевал записывать за ним в коммуникатор, и то не был уверен, что запомнил все правильно. 

Освободили Кита только после того, как показали место в общей каюте. На станции стали включать «ночное» освещение (более приглушенное, голубоватое), а остальные работники потянулись к каюте, больше похожей на военный барак, какие Кит в детстве видел в фильмах: койки там стояли в три ряда и были такими же типовыми, не учитывали габариты работников. Хорошо еще, что Кит был средних размеров. 

В «зверинце» тоже было тихо, свет почти вовсе не горел, и в клетках возились их обитатели. Когда Кит проходил мимо, за прутьями зажигались глаза (кто-то легонько коснулся его щиколотки, словно на вкус проверил), но шума не поднимали. Охрана тоже на ночь оставалась только внешняя.  
Почти на цыпочках добравшись до клетки Широ, Кит легонько стукнул по прутьям. Широ не спал, сидел в углу, и на Кита уставился сначала удивленно, а потом узнал и даже попытался вскочить. 

— Зачем ты тут? 

— Для тебя, — просто ответил Кит. — Я тут работаю теперь. 

— Как? 

— Так получилось. Я тут для того, чтобы все было хорошо.

***

Кит нигде особо не приживался. Отряд Лотора был единственным более-менее стабильным местом, и это при том, что Кит дважды пытался убить принца.

Конечно, он не считал нужным ладить с остальными слугами, почти не общался с ними. Киту хватало Широ, и Широ тоже ждал больше не еды, а Кита, который ее приносил. 

В какой-то из вечеров, когда станция готовилась ко сну, кто-то решил подшутить над Китом, или и вовсе убрать его из прислуги. Его застали врасплох, напали сразу впятером, завернули во что-то вроде кандалов для буйных пленников. После этого притащили в «зверинец». Даже охранник смеялся, сотрясаясь всем телом. Сам открыл клетку Широ, который взволнованно наблюдал за происходящим. Кита вытряхнули из кандалов прямо в клетку, быстро заперли ее и отбежали. Прямо как дети. 

Взъерошенный и злой, Кит сидел у входа клетки, и ему было до невозможности стыдно за то, что над ним издевались при Широ. 

К ночи цепи всегда ослаблялись, и Широ мог двигаться более свободно. Он смотрел на «зрителей», пытаясь понять, чего они ждут, ведь не убьет же он правда Кита. 

— Что происходит? — осторожно спросил Широ. 

— Понятия не имею, — буркнул Кит, попытался убрать с лица волосы, поднялся и дернул дверь в клетку, хотя и слышал, как ее закрыли. 

— Люди не едят друг друга, — решил попробовать Широ. 

Прислуга тут же одним только взглядом отправила разбираться охранника, решив, что если не подтолкнуть  
землян, то и никакого зрелища не получится. Тот вразвалку добрался до клетки, глядя сверху вниз, коротко бросил: 

— Зато совокупляются. Это подарок от нас — развлечение Чемпиону.  
Кит со злости ударил по прутьям, и охранник вздрогнул, но тут же взял себя в руки, хотя длинный нос и уши повисли. 

— Не нужно, — отказался Широ. — У землян это не происходит… так. У нас долгие ритуалы, ухаживание и все такое. 

Казалось, Широ уже привык выживать в этом сложном мире, Кит же просто внимательно следил, когда нос охранника окажется достаточно близко к прутьям, чтобы как следует за него дернуть. «Зрители» разочарованно заворчали, стали расходиться, даже охранник поплелся к выходу, уже не такой довольный и гордый. 

— Эй! — окликнул Кит. — А выпустить меня?! 

Его даже вниманием не удостоили. Широ сидел в центре клетки, осторожно покосился на Кита, попытался улыбнуться. 

— Места хватит обоим. К тому же… они и правда сделали нам одолжение. Обычно у нас не так много времени на общение. Кит, сможешь для меня узнать, что с теми землянами, которых похитили вместе со мной? Живы ли они? Один из них… был ранен. Его увезли, и больше он не вернулся. Я ранил его, чтобы спасти, и теперь опасаюсь… 

— Кто эти земляне тебе? Семья? — Кит сел у входа. С наступлением «ночи» становилось прохладнее, за спиной Широ лежало свернутое термоодеяло, но оно было одно. 

— Можно и так сказать. Когда очень долго и плотно общаешься с людьми, они становятся тебе как семья… Холты многое сделали для меня. 

— Хорошо, я узнаю, — пообещал Кит, смягчившись. Улыбка Широ стала более искренней, он достал одеяло и протянул его Киту. — А ты? 

— Тут тепло, — соврал Широ. — Откуда ты? 

Они старались говорить тихо, чтобы не мешать спать остальным. Кит подполз ближе, одеяло забрал, но накрылся вместе с Широ. Широ тут же зашипел, хотя и послушно лег: 

— Не лучшая идея. 

— Почему? — не понял Кит. 

— Мне нравятся парни. 

Кит не понял. Это был какой-то незнакомый земной оборот речи — все слова вроде знакомые, а что означали — не мог сообразить. Смотрел только на Широ в упор и ждал объяснений.  
— Большинству мужчин на Земле нравятся девушки, — объяснил Широ. Кит кивнул, но понятнее не стало. До тех пор, пока Широ не убрал осторожно челку с его лица.  
Кит бы и не понял этого жеста, если бы так иногда не делал Лотор. А что нужно было принцу, Кит как-то понимал, возможно, потому, что Лотор иногда пытался обговаривать это вслух. Кит дернулся, выкатился из-под одеяла и прижался к стене спиной. Широ шумно вздохнул, приподнялся и снова протянул одело ему. 

— Я… — начал Кит, тут же решил оправдаться. — Это не потому, что это ты… просто так бывает, что меня пугает это… 

— Кит, я ничего не делал. И не сделаю. Я просто предупредил, — попытался успокоить Широ. — У нас в любом случае только одно одеяло, а за ночь температура падает сильно. 

— Если что, я тебе вторую руку оторву, — огрызнулся Кит. Ему показалось, что он сказал это достаточно зло, но Широ улыбнулся. Действительно, нашел кого пугать. 

— Договорились, — кивнул Широ. — Если что, забирай мою вторую руку. 

Было пока еще не холодно, но под одеяло Кит полез только чтобы доказать, что не боится. Широ казался горячим, вылезать из-под одеяла больше не хотелось. Еще было стыдно за свое поведение до этого. Широ никогда бы ничего не сделал. 

— Расскажешь про Землю? — спросил Кит. — Там все так же. 

— Все так же, — подтвердил Широ. — Ничего не изменилось. 

— Наверное и наш дом все еще стоит где-то в пустыне… И могила отца. Я бы не нашел сейчас… Хотя, кто знает. Кем были твои родители? 

— Отец военным. Мама доктором. 

— Они еще живы? 

— Нет. 

Кит ненавидел себя за то облегчение, которое почувствовал от этой новости. Решил спросить еще: 

— На Земле кто-то ждет тебя? 

Спрашивал потому, что знал — Широ вряд ли уже вернется на родную планету. Он нужен Лотору здесь. В этот раз Чемпион молчал долго, думал, словно бы перебирал всех в уме, наконец ответил емким: 

— Нет. Может, и к лучшему, никого не огорчу. А вот у Холтов на Земле осталась семья… не представляю, каково им. 

— Ты нужен тут, — снова попробовал Кит. Широ усмехнулся — его лица Кит не видел, потому что сейчас они лежали спина к спине. 

— Тебе? 

— И мне, — подтвердил Кит. — Я рад был увидеть тут кого-то с Земли. Это напоминает мне о том, что я… что я не совсем один. Что где-то есть мир, где таких, как я, много. И более того, есть ты, и ты такой же, как я. 

— Холты бы тебе тоже понравились. Отличные ребята, — снова фыркнул Широ, потом завозился, перевернулся и потащил Кита к себе, чтобы на ухо шепнуть: — Этот фиолетовый продал тебя сюда для меня? — Кит кивнул. — Он хочет мне помочь? — снова кивок. — Кит, пожалуйста, не подставляйся. Если это так, я хотел бы забрать тебя на Землю. Тут, где тебя постоянно продают и перепродают, тебе не место. 

— Все не так, — шепотом же заговорил Кит. — Это выглядит так, но Генералы Лотора свободны. Я всегда могу уйти, просто мне некуда, а на Земле меня тем более никто не ждет, и…

— Я буду тебя ждать, — уже громче произнес Широ. — То есть… то есть, я буду с тобой на Земле. Ты пришел сюда следом за мамой, я понимаю, но ее больше нет. Последние лет тридцать Земля — прекрасное место, где нет войн, нет рабства. Я не смогу оставить тебя тут. 

— Почему? — спросил Кит, нахмурившись. Это было так невероятно, что очень было похоже на ложь. Только вот Широ ничего от него не нужно было, чтобы лгать. Широ промолчал, снова повернулся спиной к нему и сделал вид, что заснул.

***

Несмотря на то, что канал связи подразумевал секретность, раз в два-три дня, а иногда и каждый день, Киту приходил вопрос: «Все в порядке?» Он неизменно отвечал «Да» и злился, что ему никак не могли полностью довериться. Да, с остальными рабочими арены он так и не поладил. Представления давали раз в месяц, а Кит провел тут всего недели три по земным меркам. И все же — Широ готовили к новому бою, и Кит надеялся только, что это не тот самый «Зендак», что должен был расправиться с Чемпионом. Будь это так, Лотор бы уже что-то предпринял. И все равно Кит нервничал. Он не хотел, чтобы Широ снова дрался насмерть. Конечно, ему нравилось, как сражался Чемпион, но еще больше Киту нравилось, когда тот рассказывал про Землю.  
А потом по станции поползли слухи, что Чемпиона снова модернизируют. Кит подслушивал специально, ловил их, задерживался в подсобках, чтобы узнать точнее. И как-то услышал только: «Говорят, из него вообще машину для убийств сделают. Чемпион силен, но он воспитывался в слабом мире. Ему привили сострадание, жалость. Друиды хотят вытравить это из него, заменить не только руку, но и личность».

Если бы это говорил кто-то из слуг, Кит бы решил, что это слухи. Но об этом рассказывал галра, распоряжавшийся на арене. Тот самый, которому Кита продали. 

Кит сбежал в дальнее помещение с ремонтными материалами, там достал коммуникатор. На складе зачем-то было сделано окно, но Кит старался держаться от него подальше, в тени. Лотор не выходил на связь. Не отвечал и никто из генералов, пришлось диктовать сообщение: «Самое время, если ты что-то собирался предпринять. Друиды хотят убить в нем личность. Я не знаю, когда, но это будет скоро. Поэтому, пожалуйста, свяжись со мной. А еще лучше — оторви свою королевскую задницу от трона и двигай сюда. Потому что если его попытаются забрать без тебя, то я им не позволю». 

Отправив, Кит снова попытался связаться хотя бы с Нарти, но прежде, чем он отправил вызов, ему закрыли рот, и кто-то большой и сильный поволок его вглубь склада, в самую темноту, подальше от окна. 

Кит пытался вырываться, прокусил до крови ладонь, но его не отпускали. Это не был кто-то из слуг — арену обслуживали слабые расы, которые не годились для того, чтобы на ней биться. Этот же был выше и сильнее Кита, явно из галра. Кит подумал даже о том, что если бы нападавший захотел — то сразу убил бы его, Кит ничего заметить бы не успел. Но его тащили куда-то, и не к боссу, и в то же время и не на свет. Это было жутко настолько, что даже если бы Киту открыли рот, орать он бы не смог — горло сдавило спазмом. В темноте склада, в самой глубине его, Кит наконец смог вывернуться. Одна его часть еще требовала драки и отмщения, другая подстегивала бежать: если он проиграет, то уже никто не сможет помочь Широ. Прежде чем Кит выбрал, спокойный голос позвал: 

— Кит. 

Это было странно, ведь Кит не ожидал столкнуться тут, на складе, с кем-то, кто его знает. Сначала подумал, что это Лотор, но собеседник был выше принца. Он не нападал, ждал, когда Кит успокоится. Слегка подсветил свое лицо на секунду, и такой же вспышкой память Кита подбросила имя. 

— Улаз? 

— Да, я. Как ты выжил? Кролия думала, что тебя убили. 

— Ты видел маму? Что с ней случилось? — тут же оживился Кит. Он знал Улаза по Клинку Марморы, но там высокий и спокойный галра не общался с ним, как и остальные члены. Киту казалось, что для клинков он всегда оставался досадной помехой. 

— Мы не знали, что с тобой. Она извелась от этой неизвестности. Ее то пугали, что тебя отдали друидам для изучения, то говорили, что тебя растерзали на арене, то потешались, рассказывая, что тебя продали как шлюху для галра. Она попросила узнать правду… Мы не смогли, слишком много следов. И мы решили, что лучше будет сказать ей, что ты погиб. Понимаешь? Что ты больше не страдаешь. 

— Мама жива? — с трудом спросил Кит. Горло по-прежнему перехватывало, он никак не мог вдохнуть нормально. 

— Нет. Прости, мальчик, она покончила с собой после этой лжи… Это я виноват. 

Кит подозревал, что мама мертва, был почти уверен, но узнать это вот так вот, тем более в подробностях… он потерялся в пространстве и событиях, забыл, где находится, как тут оказался и с кем говорит. Он словно оказался заперт в черный куб наедине со своими мыслями. 

— Кит? — Улаз обратил на себя внимание, коснувшись его лица. Он постоянно оглядывался по сторонам, следил за дверью. — Я тут за тем же, за чем и ты. Друиды уже почти прибыли. Твой хозяин не успеет. Я тоже хочу помочь сбежать Чемпиону. 

— Куда сбежать? — спросил Кит автоматически, не проявляя больше интереса. 

— На его родную планету. Клинки планировали это с самого начала — помочь сбежать ему. Кит? Ты слушаешь? Я зря рассказал тебе все? 

— Нет. Нет, не зря, — опомнился Кит, потер лицо руками, но собраться до конца так и не смог. — Со мной все… вы хотите помочь Широ. Я понял. Как? 

— У меня есть коды доступа. Выведем его и посадим в спасательную капсулу. Кит, я в руководящих чинах галра, а тебя сможет защитить хозяин. 

— Хватит называть его моим хозяином! — повысил голос Кит, и Улаз снова положил ладонь ему на рот. 

— Ты должен взять вину на себя. Чтобы я не провалил свою миссию. Тогда я дам тебе коды доступа. Поможешь сбежать Чемпиону, дождешься принца, и он заберет тебя. 

Кит отрицательно покачал головой. У Клинков было главное правило — один не значил ничего, приоритет был у выполняемой миссии. Кита тренировали, готовили к такой жизни, но никогда не наседали — казалось, никто в организации не верил, что землянин выживет. А сейчас Кит готов был рискнуть, чтобы спасти Широ.

— Я сделаю. Только не надо врать, что меня спасут, — согласился Кит. Как бы то ни было, а одним из Клинков Кит так и не стал — он и сам хотел верить, что Лотор не позволит ему тут умереть.

***

Широ улыбнулся при виде Кита. Обычно еду передавали через специальное отверстие в клетке. Но сейчас и время было не обеденное, и охранник, следивший за порядком, куда-то запропастился. Но улыбку с лица Широ стерло то, что у Кита оказались ключи, и он открыл дверь в клетку.

— У нас мало времени. Поднимайся, — громким шепотом позвал Кит, пока расстегивал кандалы на руках, потом на шее. Он спешил и при этом мелко дрожал. 

— Что происходит? — спросил Широ. 

— Друиды уже на станции. 

От этих слов Широ бросило в холодный пот — он еще помнил, как получил оружие вместо руки. Вопросов он больше не задавал — откуда у Кита ключи, что будет после побега? Широ спешил выбраться, но ему хватило терпения дождаться Кита. Тот продолжил шепотом: 

— Я отведу тебя к спасательным капсулам. Там уже введены координаты Земли. Ты должен убираться отсюда, иначе они из тебя всю душу вытрясут. 

«Зверинец» постепенно просыпался. Они видели, что один из них получает свободу, и получает не по правилам. Одни ликовали, другие подняли злой, отчаянный крик. Широ и Кит бежали почти наравне. К выходу и потом по длинному коридору, вылетели в перпендикулярный светлый коридор, сбили с ног двоих неуклюжих слуг. По полу зазвенело ведро с водой. 

— Что тут?.. — начал один из слуг, но Кит дернул Широ дальше. Слуги, слишком трусливые, чтобы преследовать, тоже подняли крик. Широ давно бы заблудился, но Кит знал эту станцию, и он подсказывал, куда сворачивать. И в конце очередного коридора вместо бесполезных слуг или закованных пленников появились безмолвные фигуры друидов. Кит тоже заметил их, но, словно это ничего не значило, скомандовал: «Сюда» — и утянул Широ в очередной поворот. 

Из светлых коридоров они снова углубились в темные. Вместо ровных листов металлической обшивки тут торчали провода, журчали трубы. По всему это напоминало технические помещения. Оба успели запыхаться. Кит все прислушивался, нет ли погони, а Широ то слышалась эта самая погоня, то казалось, что это усиленное и отраженное эхо их шагов. 

В ангаре со спасательными капсулами тоже было темно. Хотя тут был порядок, помещение выглядело почти неиспользуемым, будто его держали на всякий случай в частоте, но обстановка больше напоминала музей. 

— Как насчет тех двоих землян, с которыми меня схватили? — опомнился Широ. Он стоял у Кита за спиной, тот, вцепившись в пульт, подбирал по памяти пароль. Обернулся быстро, пообещал: 

— Все в порядке, я выведу их. 

— Ты? Погоди, Кит, я думал, что ты идешь со мной!

— А кто тогда поможет твоим друзьям? — спросил Кит, отступив на шаг, пока открывалась капсула. Поймал Широ за запястье и потянул внутрь, но именно теперь Широ уперся. 

— А ты? 

— Вернусь, как только закончу, — произнес Кит необычайно спокойно для сложившейся ситуации. И Широ слышал — уже не эхо, а саму погоню. Будто по коридору к ангару катилась лавина. Он попытался схватить Кита за запястье, затащить с собой в капсулу, но тот легко вывернулся, подставил подножку, и Широ упал на мягкое — во внутренности капсулы, похожие на внутренности мидии. До того, как он успел подняться, Кит захлопнул крышку. Места в капсуле было только на одного. Возможно, и запаса воздуха и питательных веществ тоже на одного. Тогда Широ продрало страшной догадкой — но капсула уже ушла в ответвление, и за считанные секунды ее вышвырнуло в открытый космос. Отряхнувшись, словно рыба, так же она поплыла в одной ей известном направлении, оставляя позади станцию с ареной.

***

Перед Лотором положили большой сверток матового цвета, непрозрачный. Сглотнув, принц спросил:

— Он жив? 

— Жив, — отрезала Зетрид, безразлично показав на сверток. Выглядела она так, словно едва сдерживалась, чтобы не пнуть его. — В реанимацию или в космос выбросить этот мусор? 

— Он один из моих дорогих генералов, — возразил Лотор. 

— Ну так и че? Вот он, твой генерал. Ты сказал достать его, живым или мертвым. По частям или целиком — вот я и достала. Ты свой долг исполнил, но он-то тебя предал. Так что теперь можешь спокойно выбросить его подыхать. 

— В реанимацию, — решил Лотор так, словно сомневался. Словно за ним не наблюдали в это время остальные генералы. Зетрид проворчала что-то, взвалила сверток на плечо и потащила в медицинские отсеки.  
Обычно Лотор со своей немногочисленной свитой обитал на небольшой станции на задворках цивилизации, на необитаемой планете. Места на станции хватало, чтобы обеспечить каждого из генералов личной комнатой, хоть и небольшой, на столовую, общий зал и медицинские капсулы. У станции располагался вечно засохший сад, сама планета обладала неприятным климатом — днем было жарко днем, а ночью наступал ледяной холод, но сюда не совались войска отца. И искать Лотора тут не стали бы. 

Сначала пришло известие о том, что Чемпион сбежал. Потом — что Кита поймали как пособника. И Лотор уже ждал Чемпиона в гости, когда оказалось, что Кит как-то умудрился отправить того на родную планету. Это и правда было предательством, и стоило бросить Кита там же, на растерзание Заркону и друидам, но Лотор не смог. Он и правда даже тело его не смог бы оставить там, хотел похоронить здесь. А теперь нужно было что-то делать с мыслью, что Кит еще жив. Что предавший его Кит теперь здесь и максимум за неделю восстановится и будет оправдываться, пытаться сбежать, запираться в себе… Лотор знал это заранее и заранее чувствовал себя уставшим.

С Китом все оказалось не так страшно — учитывая, что Лотор готовился заказывать ему протезы, искать хирургов-подпольщиков, которые были бы согласны пришить новые конечности приговоренному. Но, когда Кита извлекли из свертка, из повреждений была только местами рассеченная кожа, гематомы, запекшаяся кровь у носа и на ушных раковинах. Все это могла решить и медицинская капсула. До того, как Кит успел оттаять и почувствовать снова все тело, его переправили в капсулу, а так как делали это Акша и Нарти, положили его осторожно, стараясь не навредить ещё больше.

— Что дальше? — спросила Акша, обернувшись к Лотору. Тот безразлично дернул плечом:

— Он выкарабкается.

— Он предупреждал, что попробует помочь чемпиону, если мы не успеем. Мы не успевали.

— И он потерял чемпиона. Я бы не злился, если бы он отправился с ним на Землю, а потом уговорил бы вернуться сюда. Но чемпион не дурак, чтобы снова лезть в космос, где его так знатно потрепали. А вот Кит… — Лотор замолк. Сквозь прозрачное стекло было видно, как стягивались края раны на лице — от подбородка к глазу. У Кита болевой порог был ниже, чем у остальных галра, наверняка ему было очень больно там, одному. «Больно и страшно,» — прибавил про себя Лотор, вслух договорил: — Я накажу его, как он очнется.

— И оставишь тут? — не скрывая надежды спросила Акша. Лотор так же безразлично пожал плечами:

— Даже если придется снова его запереть.

На выздоровление у Кита ушло три смены дня и ночи этой заброшенной планетки. Когда таймер отсчитывал последние секунды, Лотор сам пришел за ним с одеялом. Вытащил Кита из капсулы, вытряхнул из потрепанной одежды и, завернув в одеяло, унес.

***

Киту снилась земля, земные дети. С ними он тоже не особо ладил — всегда оставалось ощущение того, что они какие-то другие, словно жившие в отличном от Кита мире. Дети бегали с игрушечными ракетами и взахлеб рассказывали друг другу, как полетят в космос. А Кит смотрел на них и размышлял о том, что ничего нет хорошего в этом космосе. Он холодный, жестокий и временами жуткий. Когда он поднимал голову, он видел корабли галра, и их словно никто больше и не замечал. Время от времени с Земли взлетали ракеты, галра ловили их гравитационным лучом, а потом пожирали, осыпая планету обломками. Киту вдруг стало жутко — показалось, что на следующей ракете должен отправиться Широ, который тоже разобьется об эту силу, которого тоже съедят. Совсем ребенок, он вскочил, ощущая собственную беспомощность. Осмотрелся загнанно, не зная, куда бежать. Исчезли дети, вокруг была только пустыня, и там, вдалеке, последние секунды отсчитывала ракета, на которой должен был лететь Широ.

Кит не помнил, как открыл глаза. Просто обнаружил над собой потолок, проморгался. Голова побаливала, но это казалось мелочью по сравнению с чем-то. Но в сравнении с чем? С побегом Широ?

Постепенно пришло осознание и того, где Кит находился — в удобной кровати. Она была неровная, ее борта были выше, центр ниже, это напоминало Киту птичье гнездо. Да и кровать была знакомая, но точно не его.

— С пробуждением, — спокойно поприветствовал Лотор, и Кит вспомнил, чья это комната и чья кровать. Приподнял одеяло, чтобы понять, что кроме одеяла на нем ничего и не было. Лотор стоял, прислонившись к стене. У Кита все тело было словно деревянное, такое бывало после заморозки. Постепенно возвращалась память и о последних событиях, но больше всего Кит боялся вспомнить, почему он голый в кровати принца. Он осознавал и то, что подвел Лотора, и если бы мог, находился бы сейчас как можно дальше от этого места. Попробовал бы снова к Клинкам напроситься, что ли. Он же из-за них подставился.

— У меня не было выбора, — без желания оправдаться, просто чтобы не молчать произнес Кит. — Где моя одежда?

— У меня тоже нет выбора, — передразнил Лотор, подошел и сел на край кровати. — Ты снова облажался, Кит. Конечно, это не так страшно, как попытка меня убить, но все же.

— Да, хорошо, я виноват. Где моя одежда? — повторил Кит. Лотор без спешки, осторожно положил руку на одеяло, тут же схватил его и потянул к себе, словно играл. Кит растерялся сначала, попытался удержать, и тут же отпустил. Теперь он остался голым.

— Знаешь, что мне предлагали за секс? — в голосе Лотора послышалось сдерживаемое раздражение, он наклонился к Киту ниже. Тот все еще сидел спокойно, подтянув колени к груди.

— Да, знаю. И сколько я тебе стоил тогда. За ночь, и чтобы выкупить полностью. Тоже сто раз слышал. Чего ты хочешь?

— Это предложение отвалить или как-то загладить свою вину за сорванный план? — Лотор приподнял бровь. — Я-то еще долго буду жить, Кит. А вот ты состаришься до того, как снова появится такой шанс отомстить Заркону.

— У меня не было выбора, — упрямо повторил Кит, глядя прямо в глаза. И Лотор сорвался — схватил Кита за отросшие волосы на затылке, тот даже увернуться не успел.

— Как думаете, он его уже трахает? — обеспокоенно спросила Эзор, прислушиваясь к шорохам за дверь. Тут же были Акша и Зетрид, прижавшие уши к двери. Зетрид чуть громче, чем надо бы, ответила:

— Нет, пока только бьет.

— Лотор ему ничего не сделает, — уверенно произнесла Акша. Эзор заинтересованно спросила:

— Потому что он добрее, чем хочет казаться?

— Потому что слишком гордый, — ответила Акша. — Он не стал бы трахать того, кто его не хочет.

Кит упрямо терпел, только морщился. Казалось, Лотор пытается нащупать предел его терпения, но волосы — так себе болевая. Наклонить к самому покрывалу лицом, не отдавать одежду — уже существеннее, но все равно — принц бы уже сорвался, Кит еще терпел.

— Вы, земляне, все такие тупые? Думаешь, он долетел? Не взорвался по дороге?

— Да, — ответил Кит. Можно было бы положить голову на одеяло, но Кит продолжал сопротивляться, словно это значило что-то.

— А тебе что с того? Ты его первый и последний раз видел, после этого тебя чуть на куски не порвали. Какой смысл был ему помогать?

Кит молчал, упрямо стиснув зубы. Не было желания объяснять что-то Лотору, во-первых, в таком положении, во-вторых — потому что он не понял бы.

— Я вернул тебя подлечить и вышвырнуть, — уже глуше продолжил Лотор. — Я не смогу тебе больше доверять. Зачем ты мне теперь нужен?

— Хорошо, я уйду, — упрямо согласился Кит. Особых сожалений не было, хотя он и не представлял, куда пойдет. — Одежду хоть можно забрать?

— Только одежду, — принц отпустил, снова поднялся с кровати. — Понятия не имею, как ты выберешься с этой планеты. Можешь ждать попутку. Или попросить чемпиона тебя забрать.

***

Лотор делал вид, что ничего не знает. Остальные генералы продолжали следить за Китом, даже бывали у него. Сначала таскали землянину еду, воду, потом Кит сориентировался в местном климате и съедобности того, что его окружало, и как-то сам научился выживать. Обустроил себе нишу в паре часов от базы принца: воспользовался отвесной скалой, к которой пристроил деревянные стены и настил. Получилось похоже на шалаш, но жить можно было. Ночами Кит плотно закрывал двери и топил печку, сооруженную из какого-то космического мусора, который тоже притащили генералы. Кит не собирался просить прощения, а Лотор — прощать. Принц следил за ходом экспансии империи, за новостями, но не за тем, не сдох ли Кит, подавившись своей же гордостью.

— Как думаете, помирятся? — шепотом спросила Эзор, когда они налаживали уборочное оборудование в техническом отсеке, собравшись тут вчетвером, не считая кошки.

— Они не друзья. Что значит «помирятся»? — прогремела Зетрид. — Лотор ему доверил важную миссию, землянин плюнул на нее. Лотор же не бросил, вернул сюда. Но даже тогда эта неблагодарная скотина вместо того, чтобы валяться у принца в ногах и вымаливать прощение, просто свалила! Земляне — бесхребетные идиоты, ничего не знающие о дисциплине!

— Да, но Лотор же простил, когда Кит попытался его убить. Он что, теперь поступил еще хуже? — продолжала Эзор. Акша вздохнула, захлопнула крышку модуля, произнесла негромко:

— Киту достаточно извиниться. Дело не в том, что он облажался. Лотор испугался за него, а Кит проснулся и попытался сделать вид, что не случилось ничего. Хотя он наверняка понимает, в какую жопу попал, и что сам бы он оттуда не выбрался. Считайте это борьбой гордости.

— Все не так.

От голоса Лотора все вздрогнули — принц слушал их, ожидая за дверцей открытого ящика с инструментами. До разъяснений, впрочем, он не опустился: сложил руки на груди и объявил:

— Кажется, у нас новый шанс. По всем каналам связи передают, что появился Вольтрон.

— Разве это не миф? — фыркнула Эзор.

— Вот и проверим. Акша, кажется, вы с Китом лучше всего общались. Он еще не сдох?

Генералы, все, кроме Нарти и кошки, отрицательно покачали головами, с интересом ожидая продолжения. Лотор отвел взгляд, прежде чем продолжить:

— Кажется, он еще ничего не испортил. Чемпион вернулся уже в качестве капитана Вольтрона. Надеюсь, земляне помнят добро, и устроенное Китом не выйдет нам боком. Но теперь мне позарез нужен Кит.

Лотор знал, что тот не вернется, если ему передать великодушное прощение принца. Просить же не позволяла гордость. Можно было заставить Кита сдаться, но это требовало времени, которого сейчас у Лотора не было.

— Я расскажу ему, что чемпион вернулся, — предложила выход Акша. — И только это.

Уже к закату Кит, который раньше даже не появлялся вблизи базы, вернулся на станцию. Он был похож на отшельника — лицо обгорело, и теперь нос шелушился. Одеяло, которое, видимо, унесли ему генералы, Кит использовал вместо накидки. Казалось, что он шел издалека и принес Лотору важную весть, которую не спешил сообщать. И вообще на фоне чистой и прохладной базы Кит выглядел как местный диковатый абориген. Лотора он застал в ангаре, принц задумчиво рассматривал видавший виды истребитель, словно прикидывая, стоит покупать новый или и этот еще полетает. Генералов нигде видно не было, но и Лотор, и Кит оба чувствовали их присутствие.

— Я слушаю, — кивнул принц, мазнув по Киту взглядом и снова вернувшись к технике. Словно Кит был не достоин внимания.

— Я виноват в случившемся. Я не должен был отправлять Широ на Землю. Я мог сбежать сюда, или помочь ему спрятаться до того, как вы придете на помощь. В конце концов, мог убить друидов и…

— Ты виноват, — перебил Лотор. — Но так и не раскаялся.

— Это не правда, — нервно ответил Кит. На шее болтался какой-то платок, который раньше закрывал лицо, волосы выгорели и стали светлее. Лотор был уверен, что Кит и дальше продолжал бы жить у базы. Его вернула только весть о новом появлении Широ. «Твой чемпион предал тебя, — подумал Лотор. — Ты отправил его домой, а он сбежал из дома. И ты подозреваешь, почему он это сделал, поэтому не хочешь оставаться в стороне. Там, где он тебя не найдет». Повернувшись, Лотор только сделал многозначительный кивок. Не в знак согласия, а подсказывая действие. И Кит, который большую часть времени вел себя так, будто только жил тут, а не работал на Лотора, подчинился. Опустился сначала на одно колено, потом поставил на пол и второе. Смотрел все равно упрямо, в глаза, и из-за этого Лотор по-прежнему не чувствовал себя победителем.

— Хочешь загладить свою вину? — вкрадчиво спросил Лотор. Где-то в глубине ангара что-то глухо стукнуло, но тут же смолкло. Предложение стерло с лица Кита уверенность, теперь он выглядел смущенным, разозленным, и все же кивнул:

— Да.

Лотор удивленно приподнял бровь. Он продолжал играть на нервах Кита и откровенно наслаждался этим. Кит и правда был готов на что угодно, лишь бы снова получить доступ к межпланетным перемещениям. К возможности спросить чемпиона, зачем тот вернулся. Этим вполне можно было воспользоваться. А потом Лотор представил Кита в своей постели с таким же выражением лица: «Меня заставили, но если тебе надо, то так уж и быть — трахай». И это с одной стороны было смешно, а с другой — вызывало некую брезгливость к себе. С Китом никак не получалось по-хорошему, Лотор даже подумывал спросить чемпиона, чем тот купил его генерала. Чуть дольше растянув паузу, Лотор наконец согласился:

— Хорошо, я тебя прощаю. Чемпион вернулся. Если земляне хоть немного такие, как ты, то он не забудет добро и будет считать себя твоим должником.

Было видно, как сначала Кит расслабился от того, что его опасения оказались неправдой. А потом догадался и о том, что стоит на коленях в центре невидимой ловушки, в которую сам же пришел, снова под начало принца. Лотор добавил уже холодно, зло:

— О, если ты меня снова предашь, я уже не буду тебя просто выгонять. Наоборот, запру тут. Попытаешься сбежать — поймаю и запру. Космос только кажется большим, ты редкой расы, ты не сможешь спрятаться в мире, принадлежащем галра. Согласен или пойдешь обратно в пустыню ждать попутку?

Кит осторожно кивнул, словно подписывал подозрительный контракт этим кивком. И улыбка Лотора после этого только добавила Киту подозрительности, но принц не дал опомниться, тут же засыпал приказами:

— Помойся. Переоденься. Выспись как следует, я пока попробую найти Вольтрон. Но будь готов в любой момент отправиться со мной — через час или через неделю. Как получится. И еще… Кит, расскажи мне, что там у вас случилось с чемпионом?

— Ничего, — Кит наконец поднялся, отряхнул колени, хотя они не могли тут испачкаться, стал разматывать платок и накидку. — Он рассказывал про нашу планету. Мне было интересно.

— Ты едва не умер, помогая ему, — заметил Лотор скептически. Кит пожал плечами:

— У меня не было выбора. Либо умер бы он, либо рискнул бы я. Но у меня-то шанс был.

— Он бы рискнул так же для тебя?

Кит смотрел в сторону, молчал, потому что обдумывал, вспоминал. И Лотор понял, что тот и сам не знает. Приходилось идти ва-банк.

***

Найти Вольтрон было просто, поймать — уже сложнее. Если бы Вольтрон так просто ловился, он бы долго не продержался, ведь против него был весь флот галра. Сначала Кит не высыпался, тратил на сон часа по четыре и проверял, не удалось ли связаться с Широ. Потом явно расслабился и спал почти все свободное от тренировок время. С Лотором он теперь вел себя без дружелюбности, и принцу оставалось только завидовать остальным генералам. Кит помнил их помощь, поэтому с ними держался чуть более приветливо, как-то Лотор слышал даже его смех. Все время хотелось напомнить: «Кит, ты тут потому, что я тебя нашел и выкупил. Где ты был бы без меня? Девочки таскали тебе еду и одежду потому, что я им не запрещал. Одного моего приказа хватило бы, чтобы условия твоего изгнания стали еще хуже. И, не забывай, с чемпионом тоже я вас свел».

Вольтрон поймал его сигнал как раз когда в командном центре вместе с Лотором был и Кит, и принц повернулся сначала без спешки и приказал:

— Выйди и не показывайся. Иначе я оборву связь.

Кит, кажется, хотел что-то возразить, но больше испугался, что пропадет сигнал. Комнату он поспешно покинул, но остался у двери. Лотора это вполне устраивало.

Вид у чемпиона на экране был не такой плачевный, как тогда на арене. Явно теперь чемпион хорошо питался, спал и не был ограничен в передвижениях. К тому же, за его спиной теперь тоже был небольшой личный отряд — растерянный и сейчас не выглядевший грозным, но все же. Лотор пробежался глазами по остальным землянам, снова вернулся к Широ, поприветствовал:

— Чемпион. Рад видеть, что ты благополучно добрался до своей планеты и решил вернуться к нам с друзьями. К тому же…

— Мне все рассказали, — прервал Широ. — Лотор — опальный принц.

— Тогда ты знаешь, что и враг у нас один.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы тебе освободили трон? — напрямик спросил Широ. Лотор поскучнел, откинулся на спинку кресла и, глядя в сторону, как бы невзначай бросил:

— Похоже, я зря пожертвовал своим генералом, чтобы спасти тебя.

— Что с Китом? — голос Широ стал менее твердым, в нем послышались терпкие нотки страха. Лотор пожал плечами, по-прежнему не глядя в экран, произнес печально:

— А как ты думаешь? Он помог сбежать любимой игрушке друидов. Они очень огорчились и…

— Мне сказали, что он был еще живой, когда его забирали твои люди.

Земляне за спиной Широ замерли и прислушивались, ловили каждое слово: большой пухлый парень, другой — в очках, поменьше, третий — светлее, но тоже коричневого оттенка, и четвертый — такого же темного цвета кожи и тоже в очках, единственный с такой же выдающейся мускулатурой, как у Широ. Лотор посмотрел в камеру:

— Да, это так.

Широ тут же впился взглядом в его глаза и, стараясь не упускать ни малейшего намека на ложь, сквозь зубы процедил:

— Ты убил его?

— Может, тебе не сказали, но у меня в подчинении всего пять генералов. Все полукровки, всех я находил и выкупал сам. Я не смог бы убить Кита, даже если бы он попытался сбежать с тобой. Но все же, я хотел бы поговорить лично. Такой канал связи не безопасен, и его в любой момент может перехватить тот, от кого прячемся и я, и ты. И если вам еще есть куда бежать, то я эту базу очень долго строил. Как насчет пожаловать в гости? И я расскажу о судьбе Кита.

— Он жив? — спросил Широ упрямо. Лотор так же упрямо повторил:

— Только при личной встрече.

— Звучит как ловушка, — подал голос пухлый паренек. Но Широ словно и не услышал его. И словно не проигрывал — продолжая буравить взглядом принца, спросил:

— Как тебя найти?

***

К Лотору Кит пришел сам. После разговора ни о чем не стал спрашивать, еще какое-то время послонялся по базе, делая вид, что совершает важный обход. А потом все-таки отыскал принца — Лотор был в своей спальне. На стук разрешил: «Входите!» То есть врасплох Лотора никто не заставал, и именно поэтому Кит застыл в дверях, удивленно уставившись на то, что принц держал в руках. Это был тот самый тошнотворный костюм, в котором Кита выкупили. Тогда Кит смог переодеться только на базе, до этого кутаясь в одеяло, которое нагло забрал с собой. Лотор тогда пошутил, что «Это подарочная упаковка», и платить еще и за одеяло отказался как бы в шутку, но в то же время твердо. Кит теперь даже осмотрелся в поисках того одеяла — ярко-красного, из какого-то мягкого материала. Одеяла не было, а вот майку и шорты Лотор держал в руках и, глядя Киту в глаза, с досадой произнес:

— Ты, наверное, уже и не влезешь в них. Ты довольно-таки вырос. Сколько тебе сейчас?

— Почему ты это не выбросил? — спросил Кит, наморщив нос, словно сдерживался, чтобы не скалиться. Лотор пожал плечами и закрыл собой костюм, словно защищал, прибавил уже как бы для себя:

— А впрочем, он тянется.

— Может, еще кровать с кандалами тут поставишь? — спросил Кит. Лотор развернулся и, держа майку и шорты перед собой, примерил их на Кита как бы дистанционно, на глаз. Кит скрипнул зубами от злости, кивнул:

— Хорошо, ты занят. Я зайду потом.

— Да нет же, ты как раз вовремя. Представляешь, чемпион прилетит, а ты живой. В этом. Сидишь на подлокотнике моего трона. Он на все пойдет, чтобы после этого тебя спасти.

— Нет, — отказался Кит, скрестив руки на груди. Лотор скептически приподнял бровь:

— Ты должен мне подчиняться.

— Почему я прятался во время разговора? Зачем ты издевался над ним?

— Чтобы он поспешил сюда быстрее. Интрига, Кит. Это единственное, чему меня научили. Так ты примеришь? — так же по-деловому спросил Лотор. Кит в этот раз даже не ответил, только губы поджал.

— Что будет, когда Широ появится здесь? — продолжал Кит. Лотор снова неопределенно пожал плечами, словно и не придумал еще, как будет действовать дальше. Задумчиво продолжил, складывая аккуратно одежду:

— Даже не знаю. Конечно, сначала я покажу ему тебя. Было бы неплохо, если бы вид у тебя при этом был самый что ни на есть несчастный. Но ты так не умеешь, я знаю, будет какой есть. Я пообещаю чемпиону тебя за сотрудничество. Кит, все получается даже лучше, чем я думал. Вольтрон — это лучше, чем просто чемпион. Вольтрон — это оружие, которое отец уже десять тысяч лет ищет. Знаешь, я мог бы заказать для тебя что-то подобное.

— Я сказал нет, — Кит, конечно, понял, что принц говорил не об оружии.

— Для того, кто принадлежит мне, ты слишком упрямый, — с показным сожалением вздохнул Лотор. — Наверное, виновато то, что тебя даже в том борделе берегли. Возможно, ты был бы более благодарен и менее закрыт, если бы…

Кит развернулся и вышел прежде, чем принц закончил то, что собирался сказать. Почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, повернулся вправо и заметил только промелькнувшую там тень. Нечего было и удивляться — развлечений на базе почти не было, а тут такой концерт. От того, что Кит оказался его участником, стало тем более не по себе. Казалось, что Лотор все еще мстит, все еще обижен, и возится с Китом только потому, что он сейчас полезен. И в то же время издевается именно потому, что как-то еще наказать или выгнать не может. Перед прибытием Вольтрона Лотор снова отыскал Кита, отвел его в каюту и закрыл там. Киту казалось, что не будь он галра, у него бы давно зубы начали трескаться от того, как он их сжимал в бессильной ярости. Но он не пытался возражать — было понятно, что Лотор снова выведет его для Широ как эдакий подарок: «Смотри, о ком я позаботился». Более того, Кит знал — Широ не будет все равно. Широ волновался за него, искал его, Лотор был уверен, что чемпиона можно принудить к сотрудничеству, просто шантажируя его Китом. Ненавязчиво — оба же знали, что Лотор ничего не сделает никому из своих генералов. И все же, Широ открытый и простой, Широ будет благодарен, и если потребуется просто его поддержка, чтобы снова увидеть Кита, то он согласится на это.

Кит ждал, прислонившись спиной к кровати. То поправлял форму, то волосы. Пытался представить, каким запомнил его Широ и каким ожидает увидеть. Загар уже слез, как и потрескавшаяся кожа. Зеркала в комнате Кита не было, а как раз сейчас его очень не хватало. Он поздно поймал себя на мысли, что ведь с Широ прибыли и другие земляне, которых Кит пока не спешил увидеть.

Кит никогда не отличался особой терпеливостью, а в каюте просидел достаточно долго. С одной стороны, он жаждал выйти, а с другой — отчего-то робел. Его раздражало, что Широ тут, а общается с ним только принц.

Спустя несколько мучительных и скучных часов дверь открылась. Лотор не выглядел довольным. Казалось, что переговоры закончились его проигрышем, и настроение он решил испортить и Киту, негромко предупредив:

— Тот, что с коричневой кожей и стеклами на глазах — пара чемпиона. Земляне живут только парами? Ты по-прежнему для него что-то стоишь?

Кит чувствовал себя так, словно его по голове ударили. Ему больше не хотелось выходить, как и видеть Широ, а тем более — остальных землян. Лотор поторопил, он выглядел теперь раздраженным, хотя Кит было подумал, что принц издевается над ним, но… нет, план Лотора рушился от того, что у Широ уже кто-то был, а Лотор правда думал продать ему Кита. И самое жуткое, что Кит только теперь понял — он не был против. Он наоборот с нетерпением ждал, когда его передадут Широ. Он не знал, что будет делать дальше, просто хотелось оказаться ближе, побольше поговорить. Сейчас же не хотелось ничего, Кит даже попытался вытолкать Лотора из своей каюты и закрыться, но принц был сильнее — скрутил его и, вскинув на плечо, потащил к центральному залу.

Тут был стол, которого никогда раньше Кит не видел. Скорее всего, тоже собранный из обломков. С одной стороны во главе его сидела девушка-блондинка, которую Кит сначала принял за землянку, пока не рассмотрел острые уши и метки на лице. Широ сидел со своей командой справа от девушки, слева же сидели генералы Лотора. Если земляне были напуганы, то генералы смотрели на происходящее как на продолжение интересного концерта. Кит вырывался до последнего и замер только когда его поставили напротив поднявшегося из-за стола Широ. И выглядел Широ счастливым. Конечно, ведь он видел своего спасителя, вернувшегося с того света. Лотор возвышался за спиной Кита на случай, если бы тот попытался сбежать. Не то чтобы Киту было куда деваться с планеты, но сейчас бегать за ним принц не собирался.

— Его доставили в довольно плачевном состоянии, — с гордостью продолжил Лотор уже более уверенным тоном, чем тем, каким он разговаривал с Китом в каюте. — Так ведь, Зетрид?

— Да на нем живого места не было, — подтвердила Зетрид. — Я думала, что не довезу.

— Повезло, что он гибрид. Друиды таких обычно приберегают для экспериментов, — Лотор положил Киту руку на плечо, но тот ее стряхнул. Осмотрел других землян, чтобы не смотреть на Широ. С коричневой кожей было аж трое, и Кит выбрал самого худосочного, нагло изучавшего его взглядом в ответ. Кит почувствовал острое желание ударить именно этого землянина. Ударить, а потом вернуться в каюту, а еще лучше — обратно в пещеру. И он ни за что не будет просить Вольтрон его подбросить куда бы то ни было, хотя следовало бы вернуться к Клинкам.

— Кит, с тобой все в порядке? Зачем ты тогда подставился из-за меня? — мягко спросил Широ, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Кит спиной почувствовал неладное, но сделать ничего не успел — Лотор спокойно, даже с насмешкой в голосе, ответил за него:

— Мой генерал был покорен твоим умением держаться на арене, к тому же, ты был первым землянином за долгое время, которого он увидел. Я думаю, что Кит влюбился.

Кита дернуло развернуться и ударить принца снизу вверх, в челюсть, даже если он потом назовет это предательством. Но прежде, чем он успел что-то сделать, в голос заржал тот землянин, которого Кит для себя определил как «пара Широ». И тогда Кит переключился на новую цель, на этот раз уже не сдержавшись, а Лотор то ли не успел его схватить, то ли не старался.

***

— Широ, он неуправляемый. Он ударил Лэнса, — шепотом выговаривала Аллура, как бы невзначай не выпуская Широ из шлюза. Замок львов приземлился рядом с базой Лотора и казался рядом с ней таким светлым и большим, словно станция принца была пристройкой для технического оборудования. После небольшого скандала, когда Кита и Лэнса разняли, их растащили в разные стороны. Ни о каком продолжении ужина уже и речи быть не могло, Широ только пообещал подумать. По идее, он не обещал даже не улетать, они вполне могли взять паузу, и остальная команда явно стояла именно за этот вариант. Кроме Адама — Широ постоянно спину сверлил его внимательный взгляд. Казалось, Адам знает чуть больше самого Широ.

— Лэнс тоже не очень хорошо поступил. Смеяться над чужими чувствами…

— Какими чувствами?! — тут же сорвался Лэнс, которого до этого успокаивал Ханк. У Лэнса наклевывался синяк под глазом. — Ты что, не понял? Да этот принц разводит тебя! Видит, что ты влюбился, и заставил своего подыграть!

— Он спас меня до того, как появился Вольтрон, — покачал головой Широ. — Слушайте… Дайте мне день тут, пока без меня улетайте. Потом вернетесь и…

— Да ни за что! — уперлась Аллура. — Разве ты не видишь — они галра. Лэнс прав, это отвратительная раса, и они…

— А еще Кит землянин, — мягко перебил Широ. — Вернетесь за мной завтра.

Он обошел Аллуру, но тут же уперся в Адама как в стену. Тот смотрел укоризненно, словно Широ был ребенком, который опять делал что-то неправильное, что ему уже сто раз запрещали, а он в сто первый лезет.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Адам, и Широ послышалось в этом вопросе: «Ты что, надеешься выкрасть его к прилету замка? У принца этой империи? Один против Лотора и его генералов, еще и с этим мальчишкой под мышкой?»

— Поговорить, — упрямо ответил Широ. — Когда меня держали как зверька для арены, рядом был только Кит. Вы все очень ценны для меня, но Кит — это другое. Я скучал по нему и хотел бы просто пообщаться.

— Лотор воспользуется этим, — предупредила Аллура, хотя уже даже Лэнс сдался и проворчал:

— Да отпустите вы его уже. Лотор нам даже не враг, и Широ он ничего не сделает.

— Пока не враг, — так же спокойно кивнул Адам. — Все может поменяться. И тогда у него еще и заложник появится.

— Да ладно. Просто прилетим сюда на Вольтроне, заберем Широ и улетим, — подал голос Ханк. — Широ же не навсегда уходит. Дайте ему день отдохнуть от наших рож. Нам вообще как, союз с Лотором нужен или нет? Он-то наверняка понимает в происходящем больше, чем мы со своей планеты или альтеанцы, проспавшие десять тысяч лет.

— Я не собираюсь с ним союзов заключать, — отрезала Аллура и, пока ее не успели переубедить, направилась к воротам замка. Лэнс пожал плечами с видом: «Женщины. Но ты все равно иди», — и убежал догонять. Ханк и Пидж, которым, по сути, было не принципиально, где переночует Широ, тоже пошли к замку. Оставался такой же непреклонный Адам.

— Ты не знаешь, какие у них технологии. Может, тебе в черепную коробку вставят чип, и будешь делать только то, что они прикажут.

— Ты всегда таким был, — проигнорировал это Широ. — Поэтому мы и разошлись. Я знаю, что делаю. На этот раз это не грозит мне гибелью.

— Ну да, а ты довольно быстро нашел мне замену. Стоило лететь в космос, чтобы хвататься там за первого же попавшегося землянина.

— Да, ведь я летал в космос и попал в плен именно для того, чтобы поскорее найти тебе замену, — передразнил Широ и начал обходить Адама по дуге. Тот попытался броситься и схватить Широ за руку, но бывший чемпион легко ушел от прикосновения. Адам догонять не стал, но вслед смотрел так осуждающе, словно надеялся, что Широ это смутит, и он вернется.

***

Генералы Лотора убирали со стола, складывали сам стол, но ни принца, ни Кита видно не было, и Широ растерялся. Он все еще думал, что может сделать вид, что Киту он просто спасение задолжал, и теперь терялся, о ком спросить: о Ките или о Лоторе?

— Кита ищешь? — раздалось почти за спиной. Удивительно, как принц в доспехах умудрялся подкрадываться. — Он наказан. Почему ты не улетел со своими?

— Я никуда не уйду без Кита, — спокойно ответил Широ, словно это было так просто. Он ждал, что принц выгонет его или высмеет, но так же спокойно Лотор позвал:

— Следуй за мной.

Широ привык к тишине и пустым коридорам, хотя база Лотора и была заметно меньше замка львов. Широ не доверял принцу, и все же надеялся, что даже если его ведут в ловушку, где подсадят зомбирующий чип или еще что-то — в конце ловушки будет Кит. К тому же Широ, будучи из свободного мира, не понимал, как это Кит может принадлежать кому-то. Благодарность за то, что его выкупили — это понятно, но Кит ведь мог сказать, что уже достаточно отблагодарил, и уйти?.. Его хотелось забрать обратно, на Землю, на которую Широ еще и сам не знал, попадет ли.

Изолятор базы принца был похож на замковый — стеклянный столб посреди комнаты. Внутри этого столба можно было только сесть, в этой позе там и находился Кит, притянув колени к лицу. И на Широ он посмотрел не дружелюбно, словно и от него ждал каких-то издевательств.

— И что, я могу его забрать? — осторожно спросил Широ, зачем-то пытаясь изобразить отсутствие заинтересованности, хотя не мог оторвать от Кита взгляда. Он не знал, слышно ли их внутри карцера.

— Я что, похож на идиота? — вкрадчиво спросил Лотор. — Если Кит согласится с тобой пойти, то я повешу на него ошейник. Если Вольтрон начнет противостоять мне — Кит останется без головы.

— Мне казалось, что он твое ценное приобретение и верный генерал, — напомнил Широ.

— Да. Но, как показывает время, когда дело доходит до тебя, у него отключается мозг. Это просто подстраховка. К тому же — он может отказаться. Как только ты покинешь эту планету, я выпущу его из карцера. Можешь попытаться похитить его во время какой-нибудь из вылазок, но ты же понимаешь, что это будет уже другое… Сейчас Кит — ценный ресурс. И его ценность зависит от твоего согласия. Я ведь могу его и по-другому использовать в случае, если ты решишь не связываться.

Кит поднялся на ноги и ударил в стекло, он что-то говорил. Потом понял, что его не слышат, и попробовал орать, но по-прежнему из карцера не доносилось ни звука. Больше всего Широ раздражало то, что ведь Лотор не блефовал, он вполне мог от досады что-то сделать Киту. Тем более, что и сделку сейчас испортил сам Кит…

— Если ты получишь трон, то?.. — спросил Широ, не закончив предложение. Лотор повел плечом, ответил нехотя, словно они говорили о деле, а тут его вдруг стали спрашивать о семье:

— У нас с отцом разная политика, поэтому меня и выгнали. Я считаю, что его методы непростительны. Кит тут давно, он сможет тебе все рассказать. Когда трон будет моим, я просто напомню этому стаду, что такое жить без войны, и как надо уметь договариваться. Как видишь, договариваться я умею. Постараюсь наладить с другими планетами мирные союзы, навести порядок в рядах галра. Спроси Кита. Ты всегда можешь отказаться и вернуть его, но я не стал бы им врать. А Кит не стал бы на меня работать, если бы я всего лишь трон отца хотел.

— А у него был выбор? — спросил Широ. Лотор ухмыльнулся:

— В некоторой степени был.

Он не спрашивал о решении Широ, да и Кита вряд ли раньше выслушивал. Просто подошел к стене, карцер открыл оттуда. Но Кит замолчал и остался на месте, не спеша покинуть круг.

— Я не ресурс, — процедил он сквозь зубы, глядя на принца. Тот невозмутимо кивнул:

— Я знаю. Мы с Чемпионом договорились, и если ты хочешь, то можешь пойти с ним.

— Он собирается тебе на шею детонатор повесить, — предупредил Широ, и тут же понял, что перспективы у Кита, если он останется тут, тоже так себе. — Но ты можешь не бояться. Если Лотор говорит правду, то Вольтрон поддержит его. Нам, честно говоря, тоже не помешала бы поддержка того, кто разбирается в происходящем… Кит, ты не ресурс. Но я не хочу оставлять тебя тут… В этот раз я хотел бы забрать тебя.

Кит и на него смотрел так же, как на Лотора — настороженно, исподлобья. Будто они оба были Киту врагами, на которых пока что нельзя нападать. Кит повернулся к Лотору и, сверля его взглядом, произнес:

— Давай свой детонатор.

***

Когда вернулся замок, у базы уже ждали усталые Широ и Кит и цветущий принц, который тоже всю ночь не спал, но выглядел так, словно и не нуждался во сне. Детонатором ошейник нельзя было назвать, он действовал по-другому: он задушил бы Кита, если бы поступил об этом приказ. Лотор, пока застегивал его, грустно говорил о том, как ему неприятно не доверять Киту, и что он ни за что так не поступит, но Киту все же лучше не испытывать его терпения. Кит молчал и был похож на чайник, поставленный на плиту — того и гляди закипит, а когда именно — попробуй угадать.

Увидев Широ с новым приобретением, замок не спешил открываться. Только когда, устав ждать, Широ развернулся снова к базе Лотора, шлюз открылся. Никто не выходил, но хоть домой пускали. Широ пожал руку Лотора, следующим движением подогнал Кита, подтолкнув в лопатки. Кит шел нехотя, у входа в шлюз обернулся, заметил в дверном отсеке за спиной Лотора притаившихся там генералов, поспешно отвернулся и постарался идти с Широ наравне.

— Ничего, они тоже с Земли, вам будет, о чем поговорить, — попытался подбодрить Широ. Но не учел того, насколько сильна будет обида в Лэнсе, и уже через пару часов пребывания Кита в замке их снова пришлось растаскивать по разным комнатам.

***

И в команду Вольтрона Кит тоже не вписывался. Более того, альтеанцы, которые жили десять тысяч лет назад, и то больше контактировали с остальными. Кит предпочитал проводить время в одиночестве — тренироваться с роботом или сидеть у себя в каюте. Пару дней спустя Широ с удивлением обнаружил, что на капитанском мостике Коран рассказывал Киту, как работает замок.

К вечеру Кит и Лэнс перенесли свою ссору в зал для тренировок, устроив спарринг, а потом отказывались говорить, кто победил, но в целом напряжение между ними спало. Еще через некоторое время Кит уже помогал замотавшемуся на кухне Ханку, и тот только командовал — туда, переставь, убавь жар. Правда, от ужина в тот вечер Кит отказался, нахватавшись во время готовки перекусов, и Широ ощутил, что ему не хватало Кита за столом. После этого вечером он размышлял над тем, чего он ждал. Что теперь, когда они оба относительно свободны, Кит будет бегать за ним, общаться больше всего с ним? Но получалось, что Кит чуть ли не избегал его. В общении придерживался какой-то отстраненной вежливости, но был совершенно не таким, как во времена арены. Широ думал: что, если Лотор ему тоже поставил условия? Как собственник пригрозил Киту, что если тот будет уделять Широ больше времени, чем остальным, то ошейник сработает?

А еще отчего-то обижался Адам. Обижался так, словно они расстались, но жили в однокомнатной квартире, и в эту квартиру Широ привел нового парня. Хотя кроме сказанного тогда, у Лотора, Кит никак не показывал даже мизерной заинтересованности в Широ. Следующим утром он, как оказалось, подружился уже с Пидж. Пидж ковырялась в его ошейнике, параллельно расспрашивая о технологиях, которые Кит успел освоить. Широ же похолодел. Кит сидел на столе, свесив ноги, и был спокоен, словно Пидж не ковыряла иголкой детонатор на его шее.

— Вы что делаете? — спросил Широ осторожно. Он боялся, что Пидж спугнет чужой голос, она промахнется и либо поранит Киту шею, либо запустит механизм.

— Смотрю, как Кита можно освободить, — не оборачиваясь, устало ответила Пидж. Словно разбиралась в том, что делает, а Широ только зря паниковал. Кит напрягся, но скорее от присутствия Широ. — Если вдруг окажется, что принц нас обманул.

— Разве Кит не в курсе его планов?

— Вплоть до пункта продать меня сюда. — Кит все же старался не шевелиться, но выглядел при этом спокойным. Широ не понимал, как вообще спустя всего несколько дней Кит мог так доверять чужаку?

— Но Лотор же на нашей стороне?

Вместо того, чтобы кивнуть, Кит медленно закрыл и открыл глаза, что тоже могло считаться кивком. Пидж не была убийцей, она вряд ли полезла бы туда, где не разбиралась, и Широ пытался расслабиться, но не мог.

— Вдруг там защита? Ткнешь куда-нибудь не туда, и Кит задохнётся. Пожалуйста, прекрати. Вы заставляете меня нервничать.

— Кажется, я смогу это снять, — полностью проигнорировав Широ, сообщила Киту Пидж, убирая иголку. Кит сразу расслабился, опустил плечи, но попросил:

— Не сейчас, хорошо? Это же не займет много времени?

— Да. Если ты не боишься, то можешь пока оставить ошейник. Чтобы принц не нервничал и не искал новых способов взять тебя в заложники.

Кит спустился со стола, но в дверном проеме все еще стоял Широ и отходить не спешил.

— Давай я покажу тебе львов. Тех, из которых складывается Вольтрон, — предложил Широ, но Кит отрицательно покачал головой:

— Спасибо, мне уже Лэнс показал.

— И изнутри? — еще раз попытался Широ, но Кит все так же отстраненно-вежливо подтвердил:

— И из кабины… Лэнс ужасный пилот.

Пидж прыснула от смеха и кивнула:

— Худший.

Нехотя, Широ пришлось отойти. Дело было даже не в том, что на ум не приходило, чем еще можно заняться в замке в спокойные периоды. Просто Широ понимал, что бы он сейчас не предложил — Кит откажется. Кит почему-то был закрыт именно от него.

Последней каплей стало, когда, зайдя через несколько часов в ангар, Широ увидел, как Адам объяснял Киту что-то, указывая на приборную доску альтеанского истребителя. Они оба стояли на крыльях — Адам на левом, Кит на правом. И Адам не выглядел недовольным или сердитым, наоборот, он объяснял со всей серьезностью, словно кадету. По-деловому сдержанно и в то же время без какого-либо отрицательного чувства к Киту. И больше всего резануло именно то, что Кит с Адамом был приветливее. Широ знал — если бы он предложил ему объяснить, как пилотировать альтеанские истребители, Кит бы отказался.

— Кит, может, я на деле покажу? — предложил Широ с улыбкой, и очень надеялся, что она выглядела достаточно дружелюбной. Адам посмотрел на него с укором, тут же снова отвернулся, решил игнорировать. Но Кит задумался, словно завис. Вряд ли он теперь слышал Адама. Тот, похоже, тоже это заметив, решил обратиться к Широ, как к еще способному его услышать, и произнес мягко, почти заботливо:

— Широ, прекрати, это уже смешно. Тебе вроде бы…

— Вы пара? — вдруг спросил Кит в середине этой фразы. Адам замолчал, переварил услышанное и, так ничего и не ответив, лихо спустился с крыла. Улыбка Широ была уже более искренней. Кит продолжил: — Лэнс говорил, что не уверен. Что на Земле ходили слухи, но потом Широ пропал и…

— Мы расстались еще до того, как он пропал, — педантично ответил Адам. Уходить он не спешил. — Так что на момент возвращения Широ мы были просто друзьями.

— Адам, он тебя не обвиняет, — шепнул Широ, чем заслужил раздраженный взгляд. Может, этого и не стоило говорить, потому что именно после этого Адам набрал в грудь воздуха глубоким вдохом и продолжил:

— Ты же думаешь, что ты его спас. Я слышал от Широ эту историю, когда он пытался тебя найти. Но все, что ты сделал — впихнул его в спасательную капсулу и задал ей курс. На Земле Широ схватили и отправили в исследовательский центр. Там бы и сгноили, наверное. Так что ты попытался его спасти, но из лаборатории Широ вытащили уже мы. И именно поэтому он сейчас тут.

— Что? Мы правда будем играть в «Кто больше всех спасал Широ?», — попытался пошутить Широ, сложив руки на груди. Ему хотелось, чтобы Адам ушел, и Широ ненавидел себя за это чувство. Но теперь он наконец-то понял поведение Кита и что именно мог сказать ему Лотор. Нужно было поговорить и объяснить это недоразумение. И Адам тут точно не был нужен. Да и Кит словно оттаял, словно все эти дни ходил с черной тучей вместо шляпы на голове, а сейчас над ним наконец выглянуло солнце. И, раз Адам уходить не собирался, Широ полез на крыло и предложил:

— Так как насчет посмотреть все на практике?

И на этот раз Кит кивнул.

***

Пилотом Красного льва был Адам, и именно у него вдруг начались проблемы. Красный и раньше был своенравным, но в очередной вылет просто поставил защиту и отказался впускать Адама внутрь. И пришлось справляться без него, да и без Вольтрона. И уже это сломало Адама, он заперся, не хотел ни с кем разговаривать. Широ не мог не переживать — даже если между ними уже ничего не было, Адам оставался его другом и членом команды, в которой Широ был главным. И пока он искал, как вытащить Адама из его депрессии, параллельно срывая злость и собственное бессилие на тренировочных роботах, от дверей его окликнул Кит. И это было странно. Кит редко кого-то звал сам, а тем более выглядел так, словно убил Заркона, труп прикопал и теперь предлагал Широ посмотреть. Широ утер пот, выключил тренировочную программу и послушно пошел за Китом, который ничего больше и не сказал. Он вывел Широ в ангар с львами. Красный по-прежнему стоял под защитой купола. Кит осмотрелся, убедившись, что никого в ангаре больше нет, и, подойдя к защитному полю почти вплотную, просто приложил к нему руку. Купол пропал, и у Широ сердце рухнуло в желудок . Он понимал, что Адама это окончательно раздавит, но, если так подумать — именно после появления в замке Кита лев и перестал слушаться. У него теперь был другой пилот.

— Никому не скажем? — спросил Кит, обернувшись. Широ болезненно поморщился:

— Это пока еще ничего не значит… попробуй залезть в…

— Я был в кабине. И я понял, как им управлять. Он мне и рассказал, — спокойно возразил Кит, но тут же поджал губы: — Мне лучше уйти?

— Нет, — поспешно среагировал Широ, повел Кита к выходу, обняв за плечи. — Не надо никуда уходить. Это ужасно, но раз лев хочет тебя в пилоты, то и Адама он больше не примет. Независимо от того, есть ты тут или где-то далеко.

Только когда они вышли из ангара, Широ понял, что все еще обнимает Кита за плечи. И более того – Кит не пытался уйти от этого прикосновения, воспринимал его как должное. Это сподвигло Широ именно теперь, после более чем серьезных открытий, спросить то, что давно не давало ему покоя:

— Кит, а то, что тогда сказал Лотор, было правдой, или он это сказал, чтобы я за тобой вернулся?

Кит тут же словно одеревенел, сбился с шага, но продолжал смотреть вперед, не на Широ. Тот вздохнул и предложил:

— Я нашел в замке отличную комнату. Не хочешь там поговорить? Там никто не услышит.

Немного подумав, Кит кивнул, но после этого сбросил руку, задержавшуюся на его плечах. Широ пришлось идти вперед.

Комната была похожа на приватный кабинет в каком-нибудь клубе — полутьма, иллюминатор со звездным небом, круглый столик и около него — высокие стулья, штук пять. Но Кит сел так, чтобы оказаться напротив Широ, и Широ не стал настаивать и подсаживаться ближе. Несмотря на обстановку, это больше напоминало диалог о какой-нибудь прибыльной сделке, чем разговор о чувствах.

— Это не должно стать проблемой, — начал Кит, хотя сказать должен был только «да» или «нет». И Широ почти физически почувствовал, как все стало усложняться. — Я здесь совсем не поэтому. И не сбегу, если, конечно, тебя это не задевает… Я не знаю, как у людей принято на это реагировать?

— Как минимум сказать спасибо, — мягко ответил Широ, кивнув. Кит ждал продолжения, сверлил собеседника взглядом. «А ведь он надеется, — с облегчением понял Широ. — Правда хочет, чтобы это чувство было взаимным». — Поэтому, Кит, спасибо. Очень приятно ощущать себя по-прежнему… популярным, что ли. Даже несмотря на это, — Широ поднял протез, указал на него здоровой рукой. — А потом принято… не знаю. Просить времени подумать, говорить, что лучше остаться друзьями, или же наоборот предлагать попробовать. Вдруг что-то и получится.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — спросил Кит так же сухо и по-деловому. Широ и ненавидел его ошейник, и в то же время не мог не любоваться, как темно-красная, почти черная полоса смотрелась на белой шее Кита. Широ не сдержал улыбки, хотя и попытался нахмуриться: слишком комично было рассуждать об этом в таком тоне.

— Да, Кит. Нравишься, — согласился Широ и заметил, как расслабился Кит. И спросил уже как-то более по-человечески, с улыбкой:

— Тогда, может быть, попробуем?

Вместо ответа Широ слез со стула, подошел к Киту без спешки, рукой проведя по столу. Кит замер, скорее заинтригованный, чем испуганный. Широ поставил обе руки на стол по бокам от Кита и наклонился. Кит не стал отворачиваться, хотя, кажется, и не совсем понимал, что должно произойти. Когда их губы соприкоснулись, Кит дернулся, облизал свои, но опомнился и вернулся обратно, чуть наклонив голову. Теперь Широ было удобнее его целовать, хотя Кит не проявлял инициативы. Широ предполагал, что Кит вообще пока не знал ничего ни о поцелуях, ни об отношениях, ни о сексе. И лучше не знал, чем если принц читал ему лекции — мало ли что тот успел рассказать. Но Кит и не пытался остановить, Широ видел, как он прислушивался к себе, к своим ощущениям, и хотя вначале планировал мягкий и невинный поцелуй, углубил его только чтобы увидеть реакцию. Кит не испугался; он несколько секунд прислушивался к тому, что с его ртом делал язык Широ, а потом попробовал то же повторить. Поцелуй стал немного неловким, неумелым, но вскоре Широ понял, что с силой хватается за столешницу и прижимается к Киту. Он разорвал поцелуй. Кит теперь выглядел обеспокоенным, он не понимал, но вместо того, чтобы объяснять, Широ снова поцеловал его, только теперь вместо столешницы руки переложил Киту на спину. Когда и этот поцелуй закончился, взгляд у Кита был уже поплывший. Широ ждал, давал ему время осмыслить. Да и сам успокаивался: в конце концов, секса у него не было уже года полтора, но раньше он об этом не задумывался, было, мягко говоря, не до того. А теперь нестерпимо жгло и тянуло, но он боялся вываливать на Кита сразу столько информации. Кит, немного поразмыслив, растерянно спросил:

— Это и был секс?

А так не смеялся Широ еще дольше, чем не занимался сексом.

***

Широ словно дикого зверя приручал, заманивая его в свою каюту крошками хлеба. Тогда все ограничилось поцелуем, но позже он, если никто не видел, старался обозначать свое присутствие не только визуально, но и прикосновениями. Если Кит был к нему спиной — касался шеи губами, если лицом — лба или щеки. Как бы невзначай гладил его спину, плечи, бедра. Что смог приручить Кита, Широ понял, когда как-то, застав его одного, Кит оседлал его бедра, поцеловал Широ, словно всегда так делал и давно привык, и так же легко поднялся и ушел по своим делам.

Тогда Широ для себя решил, что «хлебные крошки» пора рассыпать вокруг своей каюты, а сам батон закинуть в кровать. И не придумал ничего более простого и обычного, чем предложить:

— Как насчет свидания? Если люди друг другу нравятся, то обычно у них бывают свидания. Не то чтобы обязательно, но как человеческий ритуал это довольно интересно.

Кит в это время разбирал двигатель истребителя и выглядел как безумный доктор, потрошащий только что созданного им робота.

— Это как? — попался на удочку Кит. Широ сделал вид, что задумался:

— Обычно ходят куда-нибудь. Тут не так много мест, зато много планет. Можно было бы слетать туда. Наверняка есть планеты с интересным климатом и пейзажами.

— Зачем? — не понял Кит. Широ, ожидавший такого вопроса, ответил, как бы невзначай:

— Чтобы побыть одним. 

Кит тут же заметно оживился. Хотя замок был огромным, с кучей укромных мест, все равно чаще всего они оказывались на виду. То, что между ними что-то происходит, уже успел заметить даже Лэнс. Ханк как-то просто в подсобку сунулся и на них наткнулся. Поэтому оставалось ощущение, что вот-вот кто-то пройдет мимо, бросив мимоходом: «Да потрахайтесь вы уже наконец!» — и это не давало расслабиться полностью.

— Я знаю место на корабле, где можно побыть одним, и не выбираясь на другие планеты, — произнес Кит. Широ только теперь заметил, что он убрал детали по местам и теперь оттирал руки. Поэтому предположил осторожно:

— Покажешь?

И Кит кивнул. 

Зачем альтеанцам было такое место, Широ не понимал. Возможно, существовал другой вход, но Кит почему-то нашел именно этот. Чтобы попасть туда, пришлось ползти по вентиляционной шахте, как в каком-нибудь боевике. Кит-то спокойно скользил, а вот Широ местами было тесно. Хорошо хоть зацепиться было не за что.

— Как ты вообще умудрился его найти? — шепотом спросил Широ. Кит ждал его у очередного поворота, пожал плечами и нехотя ответил:

— Проверял замок на случай, если нас захватят… А впрочем, просто от скуки полез проверить, что тут еще есть.

В совершенно похожей на остальные отделы вентиляционной кишке, Кит вдруг открыл крышку и скользнул вниз. Широ это удалось не с такой легкостью, но все же удалось, и он оказался в полутемном просторном помещении, в котором был бассейн. Только почему-то на потолке.

Кит стоял в центре и смотрел выжидательно: похвалят или пойдем обратно. Осмотревшись, Широ не обнаружил других входов, а кто-нибудь вряд ли бы полез в вентиляцию проверять, что еще в замке есть интересного, и решил — да, его устраивает. Даже каюты нельзя было назвать достаточно уединенным местом, двери в них хоть и запирались, но все спали с открытыми. Остальные бы сильно удивились, если бы Широ вдруг заперся.

Казалось, Кит подбирал слова, чтобы к чему-то еще перейти. Словно их отношения были игрой в бильярд: стоит толкнуть один шар, и что-то случится. И пока ты не скажешь какие-то заветные слова, Широ не подойдет целоваться. А Широ решил, что уже достаточно с них слов. Да и поцелуев хватит.

Кит как-то даже успокоился, когда Широ приблизился вплотную и не просто обнял — обвил своими руками.

— Ты спрашивал про секс, — напомнил он. Кит прикусил нижнюю губу и осторожно кивнул. — А ты уверен?

— Почему нет? — удивился Кит и попытался скосить взгляд туда, где Широ поглаживал через ткань штанов его задницу. Широ ответил куда-то в шею:

— Просто боялся, что тебя это отпугнет. После того, сколько тобой разбрасывались, сколько пытались заставить…

Прежде, чем Кит попытался утянуть его в разговор, Широ сделал подсечку, но упасть Киту не позволил, осторожно положил на пол, оказавшийся неожиданно теплым. То, что нужно. Да и блики бассейна заиграли на лице Кита. Казалось, на секунду он запаниковал, но потом принял правила игры и начал расстегивать безрукавку Широ. Сначала сосредоточенный и немного взволнованный, Кит от первого же поцелуя расслабился.

Широ продолжал действовать постепенно — поглаживал спину, шею, потом уже грудь и живот Кита. Прижал бедра, потом снова вернулся к груди и на этот раз подушечкой пальца задел сосок, который до этого избегал. У Кита словно было несколько уровней защиты, он был тайником, прикосновение к определенным точкам в нужной последовательности его раскрывали, а спешка могла совсем закрыть. Широ штаны с него потащил только тогда, когда Кит уже давно сам запустил руки под ткань трусов Широ и мял его задницу.

Был выбор: либо объяснять Киту каждое действие, чтобы он не нервничал, либо надеяться, что он поймет и так. Широ не мог себе представить, как он будет голосом доброго педагога объяснять: «А теперь мне нужно растянуть тебя, чтобы не было больно», — и решил полагаться на сообразительность Кита. Поэтому, пока Широ растягивал его с гелем, случайно найденном среди альтеанских косметических кремов и масок, Кит попытался сделать что-то подобное и с Широ, приняв это за предварительные обоюдные ласки. Вместо этого довел Широ до нового приступа смеха.

— Что такое? — осторожно спросил Кит. Широ продолжал смеяться, уткнувшись ему в грудь. — Я что-то неправильно сделал?

— Нет… нет, все так. Потом объясню, — пообещал Широ, — сейчас просто расслабься, — он выпрямился, сел и потянул Кита себе на колени, подсказывая этим и развести ноги. К тому же, Широ решил, что так, находясь сверху и контролируя ситуацию, Киту будет спокойнее. Но Кит все равно вздрогнул и напрягся, когда Широ приставил головку ко входу и попытался войти.

— Это секс, — на всякий случай подсказал Широ. — Впусти меня.

Кит еще несколько долгих секунд думал, прежде чем начал опускаться сам. Он был непривычно узкий, к тому же, с каждым вздохом сжимался снова, но тут же расслаблялся. Широ поддерживал его за поясницу и целовал ключицы, а больше не делал ничего, позволяя Киту самому двигаться. Хотя сам Широ уже едва держался, чтобы не опрокинуть его на спину.

Кит вспотел и теперь пах возбуждающе-остро, а кожа была солоноватой, влажной. Широ, когда Кит принял его почти наполовину, не сдержался, подхватил Кита под задницу одной рукой и заставил качнуться. Кит издал полувздох-полувсхлип и снова сжался так, что Широ чувствовал пульсацию вокруг своего члена.

— Плохо? — спросил Широ, уже зная ответ. Может, поэтому и Кит промолчал и вместо этого двинулся еще раз так же, но уже сам. Когда у движений появился ритм, Широ только подстроился под них, двигаясь навстречу. А когда почувствовал малейший намек на усталость Кита — сменил позицию, снова подхватив его под задницу и положив на пол. Кит смотрел на него так, будто был пьян. Широ приходилось поддерживать его бедра почти что на весу, чтобы было удобнее, и Кит, стремясь облегчить свой вес, вцепился ему в плечи. Широ захотелось сделать что-то такое, чтобы Кит начал их царапать. И он нашел на ощупь член Кита, зажатый между их телами, сжал его и начал дрочить в такт своим толчкам.

Для девственника Кит продержался еще довольно долго. Только ощутив на пальцах и животе его сперму, Широ спохватился, что нужно было как-то его подготовить, возможно, начать с чего-то менее серьезного, но так же доводящего до оргазма. Широ было этого мало, но пришлось выйти из Кита, дать ему отдохнуть. Кит дышал тяжело, но пару вздохов спустя поднялся, как зомби, обнял Широ за шею и подставился снова, будто приглашая закончить. Широ справился с собой и вместо этого положил руку Кита на свой член, а свою сверху, подсказывая ритм и движения. Кит, к счастью, прекрасно его понял и начал двигать рукой в такт, пока Широ покусывал его плечи, стараясь при этом не делать больно.

***

Раз в несколько лет на планете, где располагалась база Лотора, случался метеоритный дождь. На самом деле, снаружи это было больше похоже на маленький апокалипсис, и камни с неба падали прямо в почву, сшибая утесы, но база была защищена, и Лотор мог потягивать горячительное, наблюдая за катастрофой в иллюминатор. Она почему-то успокаивала его.

Акша принесла еще бутылку из запасов, и хотя Лотор сам ее об этом просил, он даже не отреагировал на ее появление. А жаль, хотелось поговорить, и Акша кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Вы уверены? — осторожно спросила она. Лотор глянул на свой бокал, пожал плечами:

— Я вроде никуда не собираюсь в ближайшее время.

— Что стоило отдавать Кита? Мне казалось, что вы… оставляли его для себя. Всем нам так казалось. И что рано или поздно Кит сломается и…

— Увы, но Кит чуть более ценный, чем игрушка для опального принца, — с сожалением возразил Лотор. — И даже намного более ценный, чем игрушка для Чемпиона. Я думаю, что у Кита интересное будущее, и именно среди этой команды он сможет развернутся. Но ты права, мне жаль… мне все время казалось, что он вот-вот сдастся.


End file.
